


Volume 1: A Tail of Two Unicorns

by ChristaWolf



Series: Tails of Sparks and Emmy [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristaWolf/pseuds/ChristaWolf
Summary: A chance meeting at the wedding of Shining Armor and Princess Cadance leads Emerald Wave, Vinyl Scratch's intern, to seek her fortunes in Ponyville and pursue a relationship with none other than Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's personal student.





	1. Searching for Sparks

In the gardens behind Canterlot Castle, two unicorn mares were setting up a DJ stand. One of them had yellowish-white fur, purple sunglasses, a cobalt blue mane and tail with cyan stripes, and a reversed two-eights note for a cutie mark. Her stage-name was DJ-Pon3, though off-stage, everyone called her Vinyl Scratch.

The other mare had light yellow fur, plain rectangular glasses with black frames, a curly brown mane and tail, and a pair of blue headphones with a pink sound wave between each cup for a cutie mark. Her name was Emerald Wave, and she was Vinyl’s intern, and a close friend. “Some wedding today, huh Vi?” she commented as they worked.

Vinyl chuckled. “No kidding, Em. I mean, who woulda guessed that the bride was actually an evil insect in disguise?”

“Or that she had an entire army of bug-ponies waiting to invade,” Emerald added. “What’d you do when the shield broke?”

“I ended up running out of the wedding hall with everypony else, but a few of the bugs caught me,” Vinyl replied. “You?”

“I wanted to run back to the hotel, but ended up getting into a fight with a few of ‘em,” said Emerald. “Nasty little jerks, one of ‘em bit me on my ear and knocked me out. I only woke up when that spell of Shining Armor and Princess Cadance’s went off.” She did a few final checks of the system and nodded approvingly. “Alright, looks like we’re all set!”

“And just in time,” said Vinyl, pointing a hoof. Other ponies were now coming out of the wedding hall, including the bride, the groom, the Element Bearers, and of course the Royal Sisters, along with the rest of the guests.

A violently pink earth pony sprung over to the stand, making Emerald jump, and exclaimed, “Let’s get this party started! Everypony make way for the bride and groom, and give it up for tonight’s entertainment, the legendary DJ Pon-3!”

Wild applause and hollers met these words as Vinyl used her magic to cue [up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkRjTsQDYA8) an old wedding standard that she’d remixed just for the occasion. Twilight Sparkle, the groom’s sister, levitated a microphone over to herself and began to sing: “Love is in bloom… A beautiful bride, a handsome groom, two hearts becoming one… A bond that cannot be undone because love is in bloom… A beautiful bride, a handsome groom, I said love is in bloom… You’re starting a life and making room… For us…”

* * *

After the first dance between the royal couple, the rest of the attendees were allowed to dance, mix, and mingle. Vinyl, who’d switched to playing some upbeat [background music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-4_kklM-Kg) to aid in conversation, wiped her forehead with a hoof. “Hey Em, mind grabbing us some Dr. Pony from the refreshment table?”

“Sure Vi,” said Emerald, trotting over to said table. Her horn flared dark green and she used her magic to levitate over a couple of glasses, which she filled with soda. She was so focused on this that she didn’t realize the best mare was approaching until she bumped into her, breaking Emerald’s concentration and spilling two glasses worth of soda all over her.

Twilight gasped. “Oh my goodness! I’m sorry, here, let me clean that up!” And before Emerald could get a word in edgewise, a cloth levitated over and began mopping up the soda before it could soak into her fur.

“It’s fine,” said Emerald, chuckling. She saw who it was that was cleaning her up and gasped. “You… you’re Twilight Sparkle! Princess Celestia’s student! And now you’re part of the Royal Family! Savior of the entire freaking world two times over!”

Twilight blushed. “Yeah, I suppose, but most ponies just call me Twilight. What’s your name?”

“Oh, I’m Emerald Wave,” said she, refilling the glasses. “I’m DJ Pon-3’s intern.”

“Really? That must be amazing!” Twilight smiled. “You must have been to every corner of Equestria with her!”

Emerald nodded in agreement, smiling back. “Yeah, she’s a pretty cool boss. Speaking of, I gotta get these over to her, but… maybe we can talk more later?”

“I’d like that,” Twilight replied. “See you soon, Emerald.”

Emerald blushed slightly. “Yeah… see you soon, Twilight.” She trotted off, returning to Vinyl’s side. “Sorry it took so long, Vi. There was… an _incident_ with somepony.”

Vinyl took a glass in her magic and smirked. “Yeah, I saw what happened,” she said. “Damn, girl! Going after a princess’ sister-in-law on the wedding night?! That takes guts!”

Emerald chuckled. “Vi, come _on_. This is Princess Celestia’s student we’re talking about, she’s probably head-over-hooves in fillies and colts pining for her. What have I got to offer her?” Her ears lowered some.

Vinyl brought Emerald’s chin up with a yellow-white hoof. “Don’t sell yourself short, Em. You’ve got a great personality, and I know that if you did go after Twilight, you wouldn’t see her as just another fine piece of flank. You’d see her as a _pony_. If what I know from dating Tavi has taught me anything, it’s that us mares love being treated for _who_ we are, not _what_ we are.”

Emerald smiled. “Thanks, Vi. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Vinyl changed records, smiling too. “What are friends for? You take the rest of the night off, I’ve got things covered from here.”

“Got it,” Emerald replied. “See you tomorrow, Vi.” She left, exiting the gardens via a servant’s entrance.

* * *

After the wedding, Emerald’s life fell back into the routine that had started a year and a half ago, when she’d first started working for Vinyl. When she wasn’t helping the DJ pony with a concert tour or contract gigs for special events, she was working at Canterlot’s first and only radio station, K-COLT, editing the recordings of her boss’s weekly broadcast, _The Vinyl Scratch_ , and making them presentable for the rest of Equestria to hear. When she wasn’t at work, she was exploring Canterlot, getting to know her adoptive hometown at night _and_ during the day. 

To be fair, Canterlot wasn’t exactly her first choice. She’d preferred to stay in St. Luna, where she was born and raised, but after the news of K-COLT needing additional interns hit the _St. Luna Post-Dispatch,_ she’d taken the plunge and applied, hoping her skills as a freelancer might help.

They had. Vinyl had hired her immediately, and the two quickly struck up a strong friendship, both outside and inside work. With Vinyl’s help, she was able to afford a small studio apartment close to the station, giving her a quick commute and plenty of access to the city’s public transport options.

But, as the time following the wedding turned from weeks into months, Emerald felt something shift. All of a sudden, the daily hustle and bustle of Canterlot started to become constrictive. Her job became less fulfilling. While she still enjoyed Vinyl’s company, the work had become dull and routine. She needed something new.

So, one day in late summer, Vinyl tapped her intern on the shoulder with a hoof and said, “Em, you need to take a break.”

Emerald looked up from the mixing console, puzzled. “Break? What are you talking about? I just got back from one!”

Vinyl laughed. “No, I mean a _real_ break. Like, where you get the buck out of Canterlot and see some new ponies in a new town for like a week or two, or… however long you want.”

Emerald froze, her ears pinning back. “…You’re letting me go, aren’t you?”

“What?! No way!” Vinyl said quickly, shaking her head rapidly. “This job will always be here if you decide you need to come back. But I know you, and I’ve seen how you’ve been acting since the spring. You’ve lost your spark, and the only way to find it is by going somewhere new.”

Emerald sighed. “Yeah, I think you’re right… Canterlot’s looking a lot grayer these days. I could use a change of scenery.” She looked into her friend’s eyes. “So… I guess this is goodbye?”

“Nah,” Vinyl replied. “Just until next time. It’s like that one song from that band you like so much: _“Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin… then you begin to make it better.”_

Emerald smiled. “You always know just what to say, Vi. I guess I’ll see you around?”

Vinyl nodded, sitting down at the board. “See ya later, filly. Go find your spark again.”

“I will,” Emerald promised, trotting out the studio door for the last time. ****

* * *

“Welcome to Ponyville, everypony!” boomed the conductor, trotting down the middle of the car. “If this is your final destination, please disembark at this time!”

Emerald snorted awake and sat up, her horn glowing a deep green color as she grabbed her bags with magic. The train doors slid open and she got off, blinking several times as her eyes adjusted to the light. Ponyville was different, that much she could tell just by standing on the platform.

“Not like there’s anypony waiting for me,” she muttered to herself, trotting off toward the station exit and onto the dirt road beyond. “Time to find a hotel, I guess.”

And so, Emerald began to walk, going nowhere in particular. As she walked, she watched the local ponies. They all seemed happy, talking with one another in pairs or small groups. It wasn’t like Canterlot, where all the stuffy nobles looked down their muzzles at anypony who wasn’t just like them.

As she wandered, she came across a purple earth pony mare with a black mane streaked with purple performing street magic for passers-by. Right now she was pulling  a bit from a young colt’s ear, making him laugh and gasp in wonder. Then the colt went away, and the mare turned to Emerald. “Oh, hey!” she said. “You’re a new face!” Her magenta eyes fixed on Emerald’s suitcase. “Just dropping in for a visit?”

“You could say that,” Emerald said, smiling. “I’m just looking to stay for a week or so, and I need a room. Is there an inn or a hotel or something around here?”

The mare shrugged. “There’s the Golden Horseshoe Hotel, but the rates are kinda steep. My husband has some rooms open in our house though, if you’d like. Just ten bits a night!”

Emerald blinked. “So, a bed-and-breakfast kind of arrangement, huh? Sounds good to me. If it’s no problem.”

The mare laughed, “Nah, of course not! Follow me!” She began to walk, and Emerald fell into step beside her. “So, what’s your name? I’m Raven Shadow.” She pulled out a business card out from Emerald’s tail and hoofed it over. “The best earth pony magician in Equestria!”

“Emerald Wave,” she replied, smiling. “I was Vinyl Scratch’s intern for a long while, but she sent me here on break so I could get out of the rut I’m in.”

“Nice to meet you, Emerald!” Raven said, returning the smile. “I thought you looked familiar… were you at the wedding?”

Emerald nodded. “Yeah. I guess you were too?”  
“Sure was!” Raven replied. “My husband’s close with Princess Luna, she got him the tickets as a thank you for some work he did for the Crown.”

Emerald blinked. “Work for the Crown? I thought he ran a bed-and-breakfast!”

Raven chuckled, “Oh, no, he doesn’t! Renting out rooms is just something he does to help ponies, it’s his way of giving back to the community.”

“Sounds like a nice guy,” Emerald said. “How’d you meet him?”

At this, Raven leaned in and whispered: “I was supposed to kill him.”

Emerald’s mouth fell open. “What. The. Buck.”

“It’s true, I swear!” Raven said quickly. “I was having a tough time back in Manehattan, so I did a deal with this griffon, and he sent me to kill this stallion from Trottingham. But when I laid eyes on him…” She sighed, “Ever meet somepony and just fall for them immediately?”

“Yeah, actually,” Emerald replied. “So what’d you do?”

“Married him,” Raven said. “But a changeling replaced me at the wedding and almost tricked him into marrying her instead, but I managed to get back in time.”

Emerald blinked again. “Okay, um. No offense, but that sounds like the plot of a bad Con Mane fan-fiction. Is this really true?”

Raven nodded rapidly, “Every word, Orion’ll tell you himself if you ask.” By now they’d arrived at a small but opulent manor house with two gargoyles sitting on the porch, flanking the front door. Raven stepped up and opened the door, calling inside. “Orion? I’m home! And I brought a guest over!”

“Coming, Raven!” called a voice. There was the sound of hooves on a staircase, and a grey-furred unicorn stallion with a brown mane and tail stepped into view. He wore a glasses, a tweed jacket, and a blue bowtie, a fez perched jauntily on his head. “Ah! And what have we here?” he asked, kissing his wife on the cheek.

“This is Emerald Wave, she’s new in town,” Raven explained. “And she needs a place to stay for a week.”

Orion smiled warmly and shook Emerald’s hoof, “A delight to meet you, Ms. Wave. I am Sir Orion Shadow, occasional agent of the Crown, historian, and a professor on all things mythological. But please, call me Orion. Everypony else does.”

“Nice to meet you, Orion,” said Emerald, looking him over. He screamed nobility, but he didn’t seem cold or superior, not like Blueblood and his ilk. And then there was the fez. “Okay, explain the hat.”

“What?” he asked, adjusting it. “Fezzes are cool!”

Raven snorted. “Only because you wear them, honey. You may look like a dork, but you’re my dork.” She nuzzled his cheek. “I’ll show our guest up to her room. Are you working tonight?”

Orion shook his head, “Thankfully not, at least where the royals are concerned… Luna did send me some ancient writings she’d like translated though, so I’ll probably be decoding those.”

Raven nodded. “Got it. Have fun with your books, sweetie.” She kissed him, then led Emerald upstairs. “Not gonna lie, it’s going to be nice having another mare in the house… I love Orion to death, but he’s such a colt sometimes, in his own way. You know what I mean?”

“Sorta,” Emerald replied, as she was led into a comfortable looking guest room. She floated her suitcase onto the bed and smiled. “Really, thanks. It’s super nice of you to do this, especially for somepony you just met.”

Raven smiled. “It’s the Ponyville way,” she said. “I’ll let you get unpacked, dinner’ll be in a couple hours.” She closed the door with her tail, and went back downstairs again.

* * *

Emerald woke up rather early the next morning. So early, in fact, that Princess Luna hadn't even lowered the moon yet. Grumbling, she turned and glared at the alarm clock that rested on her bedside table. It read: "5:30." 

"Great... too early to really get up, too late for another hour of sleep to really help..." she mumbled. "Now what?" With nothing else to do, she threw the covers off herself with magic and sat up, levitating her glasses over. Then, as quietly as she could, she got to her hooves and quietly trotted to her door, opening it.

Her ears swiveled around as she caught the sound of soft snoring coming from one of the other bedrooms, that was obviously her hosts. Not wanting to wake them, Emerald crept quietly downstairs, her horn glowing so she could see a little better. 

Once on the ground floor, she pulled open the front doors and slipped outside, closing them behind her as she went. The morning air was cool; too warm for a scarf but not cold enough to see her breath.

For a few minutes, Emerald simply sat there on the porch of the manor, looking down the hill at the small town below. The first thing that hit her was the silence. Even in the very early morning, at the tail end of night, Canterlot had never been as quiet as Ponyville was now. There was always cab drivers, or the street vendors setting up their wares. Ponyville, in contrast, was absolutely quiet.

When the chill was settling into her fur, Emerald got up and trotted down the hill into the main part of Ponyville, looking around. Most of the businesses were still closed, except for one particular shop, which looked like the biggest gingerbread house Emerald had ever seen in her life. There was even a light on, and the sign on the door read “Open.”

“Good enough for me,” Emerald said, trotting up to the door and opening the top half. “Hello?” she said. “Anypony home?”

“Good morning, dearie!” said a blue earth pony mare with a red mane and tail styled in such a way that it looked like she had frosting for hair. “What can I getcha?”

Emerald opened the door the rest of the way and entered the little shop. It had been a while since she’d had to decide what she wanted for breakfast; she’d become such a common sight at Joe’s that the “Emerald Wave Special” (two chocolate-drizzled crullers with a large caramel macchiato) had become a regular menu item.

Looking over the display case, she saw a small selection of donuts, (no crullers, unfortunately) and also cupcakes, muffins, and scones. New place, new usual, Emerald decided. “I’ll have two chocolate glazed and a large…” A pause, then: “White chocolate latte?”

“Coming right up!” the blue mare said, and she got to work, her hooves a blur of motion and activity. Emerald watched, amazed. “I’ve never seen anypony use their hooves like that before… astounding!”

Mrs. Cake chuckled. “I’ve had a lot of practice, don’tcha know,” she said. “So, are ya new in town, miss?”

“Pretty much,” Emerald replied. “The plan is to stay in town for at least a week, maybe more.”

Mrs. Cake opened her mouth to say something else, but before she could continue, the door opened and in walked a small purple and green dragon. “Mornin’, Mrs. Cake!” he said. “I’ll have the usual!”

“Just a moment, Spike!” Mrs. Cake said, pushing Emerald’s over to her. “That’ll be 7 bits, please!”

Emerald nodded and floated over 7 gold coins to the counter, taking her food and drink. “Can’t say I’ve ever seen a dragon before. What’re you doing here so early?”

“Getting coffee for Twilight,” Spike said, looking up at Emerald. “She was having one of her late-night cram sessions again.” He paused for a moment. “Have I seen you somewhere before?”

Emerald swallowed a bite of donut before answering. “Uhh… maybe? I can’t think where though.”

“Here you go, Spike!” Mrs. Cake interrupted, hoofing over the biggest cup of coffee Emerald had ever seen in her life to the dragon.

Spike took it and handed over 3 bits in return, before snapping a free claw. “I remember now, you were at Shining Armor’s wedding!”

“Yep, I was,” Emerald said. “It was just an ordinary work day for me, until…”

“You bumped into Twilight,” Spike finished for her. “She kept gushing about you on the trip back home!”

This surprised Emerald so much that she spat some of her coffee into Spike’s face; Spike licked it off without missing a beat. “Are you for real?!”

Spike nodded. “Yup! She wanted to send you a letter, but she kept getting cold hooves, and she didn’t even know where you lived. Want me to tell her you’re in town?”

“Please,” Emerald said, getting to her hooves. “I’d appreciate it, Spike.”

Spike gave her a thumbs-up. “No problem! See ya later!” He turned and left, and some moments later, Emerald followed him out.

* * *

When Emerald got back to Shadowfall, she was greeted by Orion, who was in the sitting room reading a book. “There you are, Emerald! I thought your room was suspiciously quiet! How did you sleep?” he said, smiling.

“Pretty well,” Emerald replied. “Then I went out to grab coffee and donuts. I didn’t miss breakfast, did I?”

Orion shook his head, “Not at all! If you’ve already eaten that’s quite alright. Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?”

Emerald blushed. “Well, I think I’m going out again later… do you know where Twilight Sparkle lives?”

Orion laughed. “My dear Emerald, there isn’t a pony in all of Ponyville who doesn’t know where she lives! You’ll find her in the Golden Oak Library, right in the northern part of town!”

“That’s convenient,” Emerald said. “I’ll head over in a bit, for now I’m going to take a shower. Thanks, Orion!”

“You’re welcome, Emerald!” Orion called, as Emerald trotted upstairs to the bathroom.

* * *

A little later, Emerald was trotting through town toward the library. Her fur, mane, and tail had all been brushed and dried, giving her curls some extra bounce as she walked along the road. As she walked, the pinkest pony she’d ever seen in her life sprang into view. “Hey there, Emerald!”

Emerald jumped, letting out a surprised whinny. “Where’d you come from?! And how do you know my name?!”

“A rock farm!” replied the pink pony. “But that’s not important right now, I have to go start planning your party! I know your name because you were with DJ Pon3 at the wedding a few months ago!”

“Oh yeah…” Emerald chuckled. “Seems like half the town was there, it’s been coming up ever since I got here!” She thought of something. “Wait… my party?”

The pink mare nodded exuberantly, “Uh-huh! I’m Pinkie Pie, and I’m Ponyville’s premiere party pony! What are your favorite colors? What kind of cake do you like? Do you have any allergies I should know about?”

“Green, cake donuts, and no,” replied Emerald. “Anything else you need?”

Pinkie shook her head. “Nope! See ya later!” And she bounced away, leaving a bewildered Emerald behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle was galloping around the library’s ground floor, a checklist floating in her telekinesis. She’d spent the last few hours cleaning up and re-organizing everything in advance of Emerald’s arrival, because everything had to be just perfect.

“Twilight, come on!” Spike exclaimed, crossing his arms. “You’ve checked that list about eight times already!”

“And I might have missed something!” Twilight replied frantically. “I only get one chance to make a good impression on her, and I already blew it in Canterlot!”

“Twilight, that was an accident,” said Spike, rolling his eyes. “You walked into each other! Besides, I don’t even think she’s from Canterlot! She’s not gonna turn her snout up at you because a book got shelved wrong!”

“But what if she does?!” Twilight squeaked, getting up in Spike’s face. “What if she does and she hates me and goes back to Canterlot forever?!”

Spike sighed heavily and placed his clawed hands on his sister’s shoulders. “EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE FINE!” he roared.

Twilight blinked a few times, and the madness seemed to fade as she calmed down. “You know what? You’re right! I’m going to go brush my mane and tail, and then we’ll be ready to greet her!” And before Spike could say another word, the purple unicorn trotted upstairs to the loft level.

* * *

This was the moment Emerald had been waiting for. Everything she’d done ever since earning her cutie mark had led her to this moment. She stood outside the door to library, hoof raised to knock, but she didn’t move. “I don’t have to do this... I can just turn around and go home... but I’m going to do it.” So, strengthening herself, she went and rapped on the door a few times, then waited.

The door opened, and a small draconic face peered up at her. “Oh! Emerald! You made it! Come on in!” Then before she knew what was happening, she was over the threshold and in the tree, looking around with great interest.

The first floor was unlike anything Emerald had ever seen before. The entire room appeared to have been carved out, with the shelves set within the tree itself, giving the books they held a somewhat disorganized appearance. In the middle of the room was a statue of an equine head, and on the ceiling, a depiction of the sun. There was also a staircase, which led up to living quarters, and a short hallway leading to another room that was just as filled with books as the main one, and contained a fireplace.

“Pretty neat, huh?” Spike said, smiling. “Twilight, Emerald’s here!” he shouted.

“Coming, Spike!” Twilight called, and soon there was the purple unicorn, cantering down the stairs as fast as her hooves would carry her. “Emerald! How nice to see you! Welcome to Golden Oak Library!”

“Hi Twilight, it’s great to be here!” Emerald smiled, blushing faintly. “I… kind of came to town to see you.”

“Really?” Twilight blushed too. “Nopony’s ever done that before… I’m glad you came down to visit. Can I get you anything?”

Emerald’s blush grew as her stomach rumbled, and she said, “Well, I guess I could use some lunch… what are some good food places around here that aren’t bakeries?”

“The Hayburger is pretty good,” Spike piped up.

Twilight giggled. “You just want that new Neighponese dipping sauce,” she teased, before tossing Spike several bits with her magic. “Why don’t you go bring lunch home while Emerald and I get acquainted?”

Spike smirked. “Yeah, acquainted, sure. I’ll be back in a few!” He grabbed the bit bag and headed out, closing the door behind him.

“So, what’s the story with you two?” Emerald asked, following Twilight to one of the library’s sitting areas. “Are you his surrogate mom or something?”

Twilight shook her head rapidly. “No, more like his older sister. How about you? Do you have any siblings?”

“Nope, I was an only child as a filly,” Emerald replied. “I always kind of wanted a sister though.” She looked around and around the room with interest, daring herself to speak the truth. “Okay, here’s the thing: you’re probably wondering why I’m here.”

“The thought did cross my mind, yes,” said Twilight, chuckling. “Not every day a random pony you met once comes to visit on a whim, you know.”

“Not exactly on a whim,” Emerald replied. “Vinyl basically told me to take a break and get away from audio for a while. And… the truth is, while I could’ve gone anywhere in Equestria, I didn’t want to. I wanted to go to where you were.” She looked at Twilight and said in a soft voice, “The night we met, at Shining Armor’s wedding… I think I fell in love. And I knew I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I never saw you again.”

“That’s the sweetest thing anypony has ever said to me,” said Twilight softly, holding one of Emerald’s hooves in hers. “I fell in love with you too.”

“So, what’s this then?” Emerald asked, gesturing around at everything. “A date?”

Twilight chuckled, and nodded. “Yeah… a date.”

* * *

The two of them continued talking as Spike came back with lunch, then went upstairs to read Power Ponies comics (and to give the two unicorn mares some privacy). They spoke of things they had in common: favorite places to go in Canterlot to get away from it all, Donut Joe’s, what it was like to be connected to ponies of some renown, and how those connections had benefitted them.

They also discussed contrasts: Twilight’s life of privilege as a minor member of nobility (until the wedding, which made her a major member of nobility by being the sister-in-law of a princess) versus Emerald’s experience as a pony of the working class. They talked about their passions for magic and music, and how they might work on a project uniting the two. They talked for so long that by the time Emerald got up to leave, it was almost midnight.

Emerald yawned widely, stretching her legs. “Sheesh... thank you for today, Twilight. I had an amazing time.”

Twilight smiled. “I’m very glad to hear that, Emerald. I hope we can meet up again before you leave.”

Emerald chuckled. “Yeah, about that... Vinyl never actually said when I had to come back. I do want to make some bits of my own though. As nice as Raven and Orion are, I don’t want to feel like I’m taking up space.”

Twilight thought this over. “Well, I have been in the market for a library assistant recently... you said you worked at a bookstore in college, right? You’d be more than welcome to work with me and Spike if you wanted. I promise to pay a living wage and everything!”

Emerald smiled. “Sign me up. See ya ‘round, Sparks.”

Twilight blushed. “Sparks... I like that. Goodnight, Emmy.” Then she rose, and kissed the yellow mare on the cheek.

* * *

Emerald woke early the next morning, despite the long night spent at the library the day before. Then she remembered what day it was and practically galloped downstairs, her mane and tail a frizzy mess. “Oh buck oh buck oh buck, what time is it?! I’m going to be late for work!”

Raven (who was busy in the kitchen mixing up a bowl of pancake batter by mouth) looked up, the bowl in her forelegs. “It’s 7 o’clock, Emerald. What are you going to be late for?”

Emerald blinked, paused, and began to calm down. “My new job at Golden Oak,” she eventually replied. “I’m going to be Twilight’s new assistant.”

Raven smiled and put the bowl down, giving the yellow mare a hug. “Emerald, that’s fantastic news! Congratulations! The library doesn’t open until eight, so you have time for breakfast! And even if you were late, Twilight is a very understanding mare.”

Emerald nodded. “Yeah… understanding. Definitely, right? Yeah. It’ll be okay.” She returned the hug, shaking her head a few times. “Ugh… I need coffee. The machine is on, right?”

Raven nodded, gesturing with her tail to the new automatic one-cup brewer on the counter. “And a fresh batch of pods came in from San Franciscolt just yesterday, so you’re all set!”

“Awesome, thanks Raven.” Emerald fetched her cup (a plain white plastic one with a circular green logo depicting a seapony on it) and went to make her morning brew, smiling.

“So…” Raven asked with a teasing grin, “Was getting a new job the only reason you were out so late last night?”

Emerald blushed. “Not the only reason,” she admitted. “It kinda became a date. Accidentally.”

Raven giggled. “How adorable! I’m glad things are going so well for you, Emerald. Breakfast will be ready soon!” And with that, she gripped the spoon in her teeth and went back to stirring.

* * *

A little while later, Emerald trotted through the streets of Ponyville, a spring in her step. Her coat, mane, and tail had been thoroughly groomed, and tied back so she looked professional. She was at the library a whole fifteen minutes before it opened, arriving to find Spike and Twilight were already up and about.

Twilight beamed, hugging Emerald tight. “Good morning, Emerald! Ready for your first day?”

“I sure am,” Emerald answered, smiling too. “What do I need to know?”

“Let’s start with the check-out procedure,” Twilight said, leading Emerald over to a small table where a book sat. On the front cover was a picture of the library. She opened the book to a random page and pointed. “This is our checkout book! Whenever anypony comes up to check out an item, write their name, the book title, and the due date, usually two weeks from the current date. On that day, the book will be automatically teleported back here and onto our checkouts shelf,” she pointed again. “From there, either you or Spike will take the books on that shelf and re-shelve them where they belong.”

“Sounds easy enough so far,” Emerald said. “What else ya got?”

Twilight gave Emerald a grand tour, explaining such things like how the holds system worked (a teleportation spell will automatically teleport the requested book to a hold shelf, once the name of the pony, the title, and the pick-up date were written down), the filing system, (the Equestrian Royal Library system, which Twilight had learned as a filly) and policies for dealing with overdue books and fines.

“How can you have overdue books if everything that gets checked out is automatically returned?” Emerald asked. “Isn’t that impossible?”  
Spike shrugged. “It’s a library, of course we have overdue books. Every now and then some wise pony figures out how to break the spell, and then we have to go and get the book ourselves.”

“It’s a very tiresome process,” Twilight admitted. “But usually, once they’ve done it once, they never do it again.”

“Have you ever had an overdue book?” Emerald asked, a hint of a smirk in her voice.

Twilight shook her head. “Nope! Every book I’ve ever checked out has been returned promptly on the date, to the millisecond! I’ve been the Best Book Borrower at Canterlot Library ever since I was a filly!”

“It’s true!” Spike added. “She has her picture on the wall and everything!”

Emerald whistled. “Impressive! Anything else I should know about the job?”

Twilight shook her head, “We’ve covered all the basics, and with your experience from bookstores, you should be good to go!”

“Might as well get started then,” said Emerald, smiling. While Spike and Twilight went to take care of the newly returned books, Emerald settled herself behind the checkout table and waited for her first patron.

She didn’t have to wait long. Two ponies, a mint unicorn mare with a harp on her flank and a cream colored earth pony with a blue and pink mane with a cutie mark of 3 wrapped candies stepped inside.

“Morning, Twilight! What’s…” began the green unicorn, before trailing off in mid-sentence. She glared at Emerald, suddenly suspicious. “What is this? You’re not Twilight! Who are you?!”

“Emerald Wave, the new assistant librarian,” Emerald replied smoothly, adjusting her glasses. “How about you?”

The other unicorn grinned and said, “I’m Lyra Heartstrings, professional lyre player and occasional cryptozoologist! Nice to meetcha!” She shook Emerald’s hoof firmly. “And this is my ‘best friend’ Bon Bon!” Somehow she managed to make air quotes with hooves.

Emerald blinked. “You seem like a little bit more than just that to me, but it’s nice to meet you just the same! Can I help you find anything?”

“I came to look for some new recipe books,” Bon Bon said, speaking for the first time. “Did any new arrivals come in?”

Emerald floated over a list of the most recent new arrivals and scanned it. “We have Cocoa Crumble’s Guide to Artisanal Chocolate, and Mellifluous Marigold’s Million Mouth-Watering Morsels.”

Bon Bon grinned, “Ooh, I’ve heard of those! 640, right?”

“Yep!” Emerald smiled. “And how about you, Lyra?”

Lyra tapped her hooves together. “Anything good in biographies?”

“There’s a new one about Marezart,” Emerald offered.

“That sounds great!” Lyra nodded enthusiastically, “Thanks!” And she and Bon Bon went to get their books.

* * *

The rest of that day passed largely without incident. Emerald introduced herself to everypony that came by, and soon the whole town was buzzing about Twilight’s new assistant librarian.

Somehow, Pinkie Pie found out that Twilight had both a new employee and a marefriend all at the same time, and a party was thrown in Emerald’s honor after the library had closed for the day, with just the six Element bearers, Spike, and Emerald herself in attendance. In accordance with Emerald’s preferences, Pinkie had assembled a pyramid of donuts, two dozen of them, in lieu of a traditional cake.

“I gotta say, these donuts are amazing!” Emerald exclaimed, a double chocolate cruller held in her magic. “These are even better than Joe’s!”

Pinkie gasped, her blue eyes widening. “You really mean it?! Donut Joe is one of my heroes!”

Emerald nodded, smiling at the pink earth mare. “Wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it, Pinks. I bet if you sent a box of these to Joe, he’d agree with me.”

“I think I will!” Pinkie gushed, hugging Emerald tight. “Thanks Emerald!”

“You’re… welcome…” Emerald wheezed, her face beginning to turn blue.

Rarity tapped Pinkie on the shoulder with a hoof and said, “Airways, darling. A mare needs to breathe, after all.”

“Oops! Sorry.” Pinkie quickly let go, “I forget how strong we earth ponies are!”

“I’m mighty glad to have ya in town, Emerald,” said Applejack, munching on a cider donut. “It’s about time Twilight found somepony to love.”

“I quite agree!” Rarity added. “Have you told Shining Armor yet, Twilight?”

Twilight shook her head. “Not yet, I haven’t really had time. I will soon though! I don’t plan on leaving him in the dark like he did with his wedding.”

“Good plan,” commented Rainbow Dash. “I bet Cadance will be thrilled!”

“Me too,” put in Fluttershy. “We’re all very proud of you, Twilight.”

Twilight blushed even more. “Thanks, girls. I think it’s fair to say that Emerald and I both appreciate this.”

Emerald nodded eagerly. “You bet! It’s been great getting to know you all as regular ponies, and not just world-saving heroes.”

“We’re glad to do our part,” Applejack said, “But it ain’t all we are, like ya said.” She yawned. “Anyway, I should probably be headin’ home, got chores tomorrow an’ all.”

The other five mares all made similar comments, and after helping Pinkie pack up the decorations and put the donut cake in a place where Spike couldn’t reach, it was just Twilight and Emerald in the main room of the library.

“Wow… what an amazing day this was,” Emerald said with a smile, kissing Twilight’s cheek. “A great new job, a cute marefriend, and now the approval of not only the entire town, but my marefriend’s best friends as well? Truly I’m a lucky mare.”

“You sure are,” Twilight replied, nuzzling in return. “Will you stay the night here or go back over to Orion’s house?”

“Honestly? I was thinking of staying here tonight,” Emerald replied. “And maybe for longer than that, if you catch my drift.”

Twilight beamed. “That would be amazing, Emerald! We’d love to have you here! I mean, I’d have to rearrange the furniture around to fit a second bed and maybe clear one of the bookshelves and-” She was stopped by the gentle application of a yellow hoof on her muzzle.

Emerald grinned. “Or… I could just sleep in the same bed as you.”

Twilight blushed, and as Emerald removed her hoof, said: “Or that! That would work too!”

Emerald laughed and kissed Twilight again. “Sparks, you are such a freaking dork. And I love you for it.”

Twilight smiled and kissed her back. “Thanks, Emmy. I love you too.”


	2. Moonstruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Nightmare Night, Emerald meets Princess Luna for the first time.

October had always been Emerald’s favorite time of the year. Part of the reason was that she’d been born in the middle of it, but there were other reasons too. It wasn’t September anymore, an otherwise unremarkable month marked with only the equinox and the Running of the Leaves on the same day. Nor was it November, when it was cold more often than not and she had to go out in a scarf and boots, because her winter coat wasn’t that thick.

No, Emerald liked October best because it was (in her estimation) the best part of fall. Long nights, crisp mornings, chilly evenings, pumpkin spice lattes, the crunch of leaves under her bare hooves, and now she got to spend nights curled up around Twilight, taking turns looking through the telescope on one of the library’s balconies. (The topmost one, naturally.)

And then of course, there was Nightmare Night. A nationwide holiday held on October 31st, the Ponyville version (according to Twilight) had foals dress up in costumes and go door-to-door collecting candy, with a special festival for the older ponies, with activities ranging from a carnival with various games and musical entertainment. Last of all came the tradition in which some of the candy collected by the foals is offered to the effigy of Nightmare Moon, so she won’t return to gobble anypony up.

The previous year had been the biggest Nightmare Night celebration of all because Princess Luna herself arrived to check things out. Things started off poorly, (since most of the town had last seen Luna when she’d still been Nightmare Moon) but thanks to Twilight and Pinkie Pie, Luna soon learned to embrace the holiday, and said she would return for the following year’s festivities.

And so, the night before Nightmare Night, Twilight was busy helping Applejack and Mayor Mare organize that year’s festival, bringing the same flair for organization that she brought to Winter Wrap Up. Since there were more foals of candy-collecting age now than there were before, that meant the festival had to be larger too, to accommodate the parents and the younger ponies who’d aged out of collecting candy.

“And Pinkie has already agreed to serve as chief candy collector for this year!” said Twilight, checking off the last box on her list.

“Like that was hard,” Spike commented. “I wonder if she’ll dress up as a chicken again.”

“She said she’s goin’ as Ponyacci this year,” replied Applejack, adjusting her stetson. “Besides, you know her. She doesn’t do repeats!”

Twilight smiled. “She certainly doesn’t! With her help and all the work we’ve done, this should be the best Nightmare Night of all!”

“I couldn’t be more grateful for your help, Twilight,” Mayor Mare said, smiling. “As happy as I am that Princess Luna will be honoring us with her patronage, finding a good place to serve as a royal landing strip for her chariot was proving to be quite complicated, to say nothing of making sure the security detail won’t interfere with the festival attractions.”

“I’m just doing my job, Mayor,” Twilight replied. “One of them, at least! Now Spike and I have to go home and put the finishing touches on our costumes!”

“Our costumes?” Spike interrupted, hopping onto Twilight’s back. “Don’t you mean yours? I’m just going as a dragon again!”

Twilight blushed. “Okay, fine, my costume. I only hope Mistmane goes over better than Starswirl did.” With a wave to Applejack and Mayor Mare, she trotted off back toward the library, still grumbling about being mistaken for a bearded clown, a creepy grandpa, and a country music singer.

* * *

Back at the library, Rarity was dyeing Emerald’s mane and tail black as part of her own costume: Sorcière Légère, a character from one of Emerald’s favorite books. They were standing in one of the library’s two public bathrooms, so as not to damage the wooden floors in the main space. 

“I must compliment you on your choice of costume, Emerald darling,” said the fashionista, her horn aglow as she worked the brush through Emerald’s curls. “It’s very economical.”

“I’m an economical mare,” Emerald replied, standing as still as she could while Rarity worked. She had an apron tied up around herself to protect her coat. “Just some mane dye, a contact lens, and some random trinkets on a chain are all I need!” 

Rarity chuckled. “Sometimes the most effective outfits are the simplest. Did Twilight ever tell you about the time I made her a party dress for her birthday?”

“No!” Emerald gasped. “You’ve got to tell me now!”

“Well, it all began when I visited Canterlot and stayed in Canterlot Castle…” Rarity began, but before she could say anything more, the library’s main door opened and in walked Spike and Twilight.

“EMMY! WE’RE BACK!” Twilight called out.

“BATHROOM, SPARKS!” Emerald shouted back. “RARES IS HELPING DYE MY MANE!”

Twilight came in, Spike at her heels. "There you are!" she said, smiling. "You'll be glad to know that everything has been set up for the festival tomorrow!"

"That's splendid news, darling!" Rarity said, smiling too. "I do make plans to attend this year, last year I was so busy with commissions that I couldn't even pass out candy to the foals, I had to put a bowl on the front steps instead!"

"What will your costume be for this year, Rarity?" Spike asked, an obvious note of adoration in his voice.

Rarity smiled. "I shall be dressed as Morticia Gravenstein, matriarch of the famous comic strip family!"

Spike beamed. "In that case, do you need a Gomez?" he asked. "Because I can totally drag out that tux from the wedding, and Twilight can give me a mustache!"

Rarity chuckled and leaned down to nuzzle his cheek. "Thank you, but I believe I'll be a little busy making sure Sweetie Belle and her friends don't cause too much mischief. She'll be dressed as Wednesday, of course."

"Sounds like a pretty sweet choice to me," Emerald commented. "Neat and petite, too!"

"Yes, I'm quite looking forward to it!" With a last flourish of the brush and a quick drying spell, Rarity finished dyeing Emerald's tail. "Voila! We are done! What do you think?"

Emerald looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, trotting in a circle so she could admire every angle. "Perfect! You'd never guess I was actually a brunette!"

"That's the idea, darling," Rarity said, giggling. "I'm glad you're satisfied! Twilight, I do hate to depart so suddenly, but I must return home and finish stitching mine and Sweetie's outfits. Ta-ta!"

"Bye, Rarity!" said Twilight, leading her friend to the front door. Rarity departed, and then it was just Spike, Emerald, and Twilight left in the library.

Emerald smiled and nuzzled Twilight's cheek. "Well, only one more sleep and then the spookiest night of the year arrives! Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be, I think," said Twilight. "I'm looking forward to Princess Luna coming, she says she has some real scares in store for the foals this year!"

"Is she really as imposing as I've heard?" Emerald asked.

"Not at all!" Spike said at once. "I think last year she was just nervous and unsure of how ponies would react to seeing her. Now with that out of the way, she can let loose!"

“Well, I know I’m looking forward to meeting her,” said Emerald happily. “For now though...” She yawned. “I’m gonna call it an early night. G’night, Sparks.”

“Goodnight, Emmy,” Twilight cooed, kissing her marefriend lightly.

* * *

Nightmare Night itself had arrived. Almost as soon as Princess Celestia lowered the sun did foals all over Ponyville (and of course, the rest of Equestria) come out in their costumes to hunt for candy and, in Ponyville at least, offer a portion of it to Nightmare Moon in tribute.

In the town square, the festival was in full swing, as older ponies began to play the games and enjoy the snacks on offer. Twilight, Emerald, and Spike came over from the library, gathering at the specially-cleared landing strip for Luna’s chariot.

“How will we know when she arrives?” Emerald asked, now wearing a contact lens over her right eye to make it appear gold, and a necklace with an assortment of random objects dangling from the chain.

As soon as the words left her lips, a huge boom thunder rumbled across the sky. Ponies looked up, wondering if a storm had blown in from the Everfree forest, but there weren’t any clouds to be seen. Instead, a great wind blew up, and their manes were blown back by the force of a small team of thestrals pulling a chariot.

“I think that might be her,” said Spike dryly.

Princess Luna, clad in the same cloak made of bats that she’d worn the previous year, climbed out of the chariot and faced the townsfolk, all of whom turned to watch the grand entrance. This year, they whooped, cheered, and hollered rather than panic and cower. 

Then Luna spoke, using the Royal Canterlot Voice to amplify her speech. “CITIZENS OF PONYVILLE! REJOICE, FOR THY FAVORED PRINCESS HAS RETURNED TO THEE!” (This sentence was met by loud cheers from the foals.) “READY THY OFFERINGS AND GATHER AT YONDER STATUE, SO THE TRUE QUEEN OF NIGHT MAY JUDGE THEM WORTHY OF CONSUMPTION!”

As the foals ran toward the clearing where the statue of Nightmare Moon had been erected, Luna beamed and embraced Twilight and Spike. “Twilight Sparkle and noble Spike! What a joy it is to see thee both again! Art thou enjoying the festivities?”

“We sure are, Princess!” Twilight said, happily swishing her tail. “How do you like my costume this year?”  
“Ah, fair Mistmane!” Luna’s smile turned nostalgic. “Commendable as ever, Twilight Sparkle. Dost thou plan upon dressing as all the Pillars in future?”

“Only the mares,” Emerald said, bowing her head. “It’s an honor to meet you, Princess Luna.” She was blushing. “I’m kind of a fan.”

“Luna, this is Emerald Wave, my marefriend,” Twilight explained, in answer to Luna’s befuddled look.

“Aha! So thou art the mare who hath stolen young Twilight’s heart!” Luna took Emerald in her magic and inspected her from every angle. “Yes, thou art good unicorn stock! We believe thou shalt make a suitable companion for our dear sister’s student.”

“Uh… thanks? I think?” Emerald said, as she was put back down on the ground again.

“Thou art welcome!” said Luna. She almost turned to go, but then froze as comprehension dawned on her. “A moment… Emerald Wave, hast thou ever been employed by the performer known as DJ Pon3?”

Emerald nodded, “She was my boss before I moved to Ponyville. Why?”

Luna’s grin was so wide, Twilight swore she really could have eaten a foal if she wanted to. “THEN THOU MUST HAVE WORKED UPON LADY SCRATCH’S AURAL ENTERTAINMENT PROGRAM!” she shouted, the force of her voice causing Emerald to fold her ears down as flat as they could go. “HER INTERVIEW WITH OUR SISTER WAS THE BEST THING WE HAVE HEARD IN CENTURIES!”

“No way…” Spike said in an awed voice. “Princess Luna is a Vinyl Scratch fan-filly?!”

“Buck me…” Emerald muttered. “When Vi hears that she’s gonna flip.” She turned back to Luna. “I’m glad you like the show, Princess, but I haven’t worked on it since I came here.”

Luna nodded. “That is quite alright, Emerald Wave. Please, remain in this vicinity, we should like to speak with thee more about things beyond the realm of spoken word!” Then she flew off toward the distant clearing… after transforming into her evil counterpart, of course.

Twilight giggled and nuzzled Emerald’s cheek. “Looks like somepony has got herself a fan club!”

Emerald blushed bright red. “Don’t start, Sparks.”

* * *

The Nightmare Night festivities wound down early. By 9 o’clock, all the foals had been shuffled off to bed by their parents, and by 10, all the rides, games, and food stalls had been taken down and put away for another year. But for Luna, Princess of the Night, the fun was only just beginning. True, she hadn’t gotten to spend as much time with Emerald as she would’ve liked, but now that the festival was over, she could spend at least an hour with the yellow unicorn before returning to Canterlot.

And so, Luna flew right toward the library, landing on the top-most balcony. Twilight and Emerald were waiting for her, a huge bowl of candy between them, some cocoa in a thermos, and a blanket to keep them warm.

“Room for one more?” asked Luna, folding up her wings.

“Always, Princess!” said Twilight, scooting herself over so Luna could sit between her and Emerald. Luna did so, wrapping both unicorns up in her wings.

Luna smiled, taking a piece of candy from the bowl and unwrapping it. “Mmm… peanut butter cups. What a delightful treat! In all my time away, I did not imagine such wonders might be made by my little ponies.” She turned to Emerald and Twilight. “Nor did I imagine that two mares would find themselves in love publicly.”

“Gay pride wasn’t a thing in your time?” Emerald asked, tilting her head to one side.

Luna shook her head. “Neigh. In that bygone era, homosexuality was rare, and not spoken of in public, lest those involved be ostracized. I am pleased that attitudes have changed… ’twas quite difficult, keeping my royal harem a secret.”

Twilight spat out her cocoa in shock. “You had a harem?!”

Luna laughed loud and long. “But of course, Twilight Sparkle! I am the Princess of the Night, and there is far more to the night than merely dreams, the stars, and the moon. Tia prefers to keep herself uncoupled, but not I. I have loved many a mare, stallion, and those who fall betwixt the poles. I have tried to start a new one since my return, but…” She looked down. “Nightmare Moon has made that impossible.”

Emerald lowered her ears, and gave the moon princess a hug. “Well, that sucks… we’re sorry.”

Luna hugged back, nuzzling Emerald’s cheek. “Worry not, Emerald Wave. There is one pony in Equestria who has whispered many a prayer to my night sky. He is a freight-hauler, and often wishes for companionship. My duties keep me from visiting him too often, but mayhap in time, I shall change that.” She smiled. “Regardless, Tia and I are both very happy for the two of you. Truth be told, she had a plan for this.”

“Really?” Twilight was looking stunned. “She knew I was going to fall in love with Emerald?”

Luna shook her head again. “No, that was a matter of chance. I mean to say, she knew that you would take your friendship studies to…” she tried to remember the words Celestia had used, “the next level. She has plans for both of you, but I cannot say what they are. Take comfort, however, in this: your love is meant to be.”

Emerald breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness. I thought I was violating some kinda fundamental law of the universe by dating Sparks. I mean, Twilight.”

Luna chuckled. “Hardly. As I said, you are meant to be.” She hugged them both one last time, then got to her hooves. “Alas, the dreamlands are calling me. Farewell, dearest ones. Sleep well this night.” She waved, then flew off back toward Canterlot, silent as can be.

“So that’s Princess Luna…” said Emerald, watching her go. “She sure is something. I think I like her.”

Twilight giggled. “Not going to leave me for her, are you?” she asked, a teasing grin on her face.

Emerald laughed. “Never in a thousand years, Sparks. You’re the only mare for me.” She kissed the purple unicorn deeply, their muzzles pressing up against one another.

After a while, Twilight slowly broke the kiss as the clocktower in the square chimed eleven. “We should probably be going to bed,” she said, blushing.

“Probably, yeah,” said Emerald, finishing her cocoa. She took the candy bowl in her magic (which looked suspiciously devoid of peanut butter cups) and trotted into their room with Twilight, who closed the balcony doors behind them. 


	3. Return of the Crystal Empire: Part 1 - Beware of Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter (and the next one) is dedicated to Lauren Faust and the team behind My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, without whom none of this would be possible. Your work over the last 9 years has changed my life, and I will always be grateful.

It was a Saturday morning in November when the letter from Canterlot came. Emerald was in bed, luxuriating in the fact that the library wouldn’t open until 10 AM when Spike ran in, a letter in his claws. “Emerald! Have you seen Twilight?!”

Emerald sat up, her mane in disarray. “I think she’s in the shower, Spike. Whatcha need?”

Spike held up the scroll. Emerald could see the royal seal, an image of the Princesses’ cutie marks entwined with each other, like an eclipse. “It’s from Celestia, she says Twilight is needed in Canterlot immediately!”

Emerald leapt out of bed, snatching her glasses from her nightstand and putting them on. “Must be one hay of an emergency… I’ll get her, you go downstairs and start packing!” Spike saluted and hurried off, with Emerald making her way to the bathroom a little further along.

* * *

In the main room of the library, Twilight wasn’t exactly taking the news of her summons very well, at least by the standards of normal ponies. By her own standards… at least the library was still standing. She cantered around the library in a tizzy, looking around frantically for something. “Where are all my quills?!”

“On the supplies shelf,” Emerald said automatically. “In the cup next to the ink bottles.”

Twilight saw them and grabbed them. “There they are… now I need the Magical Compendium volumes 1 through 36! Where is it?!”

“East wall, shelf 5, under M!” Spike said.

“Got it!” Twilight levitated over the book right on top of Spike, who was crushed. Emerald took the book in her own magic and helped him up, dusting him off with her tail.

Twilight pulled open a drawer and saw a stack of empty notecards. “Flash cards! I should make some flash cards!” she proclaimed, floating the whole lot of them over to Spike and Emerald. “Spike, Emerald, I’m gonna need you both to quiz me! On everything! Everything I've ever learned! Ever.”

“That isn't going to be enough cards,” Emerald observed.

Spike put down the stack, looking annoyed. “Twilight, calm down! It's just a test!”

There was a long silence. The tension rose, and for a moment Spike felt as though a storm were about to break over him personally. Twilight looked at him out of the corner of her eye, frowning, one hoof raised. “Just a test?” she whispered, advancing on him like a train, “Just a test!? Princess Celestia wants to give me some kind of exam, and you're trying to tell me to calm down because it's just a test?!”

“Uh... yes,” Spike replied, backing away.

Applejack and Rarity watched the scene from the front door. “I'd say she's handling things pretty well, considerin’,” Applejack said, glancing to Rarity.

Rarity frowned, her lips pursed. “I’m not sure if I’d agree with that, darling…”

Indeed, Twilight’s horn was already starting to glow brightly. With a sudden flash, the entire tree, roots and all, lifted into the air above Ponyville, hung there for a few seconds, and then crashed back down again.

Once she was sure she was back on the ground, Emerald got to her hooves and gave her marefriend a hug. “Sparks… Spike is right. You’re the smartest unicorn in Equestria, you don’t need a test to prove that. Just go in there, do your best, and you’ll be okay.”

“But…” Twilight’s voice was soft, almost a whisper. “What if it isn’t good enough?”

In reply, Emerald kissed the purple unicorn deeply, and when they’d broken it off a few seconds later, she said: “It’s more than good enough. Trust me.” Then she smiled. “Now come on, we’ve got a train to catch.”

* * *

Soon, Twilight, Emerald, Spike, and the rest of the Element bearers were on a train to Canterlot, but not just any train: the Royal Express, used whenever the Princesses decided to see Equestria from the ground rather than in the sky. It was white with gold accents and had only four cars: the engine car, the main car for the Princesses and any guests, another car for the Royal staff, and the caboose. Since it was so small, the seven mares had the whole train to themselves, aside from the guards and the driver up front.

“So, what’s everypony gonna do while Twi is doing egghead stuff?” Rainbow Dash asked.

“After a bit of lunch, I shall take in the fashion district,” Rarity said, gesturing grandly. “I simply must see what new trends are on offer for the coming winter!”

“I’m going to visit the nature sanctuary,” Fluttershy said, “And look at all the cute little animals before they go into hibernation!”

“I’m gonna check out the gift shops so I can get some souvenirs for Apple Bloom,” Applejack added.

“I have to stock up on party supplies!” Pinkie exclaimed. “That party cannon isn’t going to refill itself!”

“I’ll…” Dash looked around to check nopony else was listening. (Nopony was.) “I’ll sneak into the castle library to check in on their Daring Do selection.”

“And I’ll go visit Vinyl,” said Emerald. “I haven’t been back here since I left K-COLT, I’ve been itching to catch up!”

As she spoke, the train pulled into the station and they all began to disembark, heading in separate directions, all of them wishing Twilight good luck on her test. Twilight and Spike trooped off to the castle, both of them

* * *

Some time later, Spike and Emerald met up by the front gates of Canterlot Castle, waiting for Twilight to return. “How’d your visit with Vinyl go?” Spike asked.

“Pretty well,” said Emerald, “Always good to see her again. Says she misses me, but she’s glad I found Twilight and I’m doing something new with my life. Speaking of Twilight… how do you think she’s doing in there?”

Spike took a look around. “Well, I don’t see any signs of destruction, so I guess she’s doing well.” That was when the doors opened and Twilight came trotting out, looking forlorn. Her ears were pinned down and her expression sad.

Spike smiled. “Hey, you’re back! Let me guess, you got a perfect score?”

Twilight didn’t say anything.

“A-minus?” Emerald tried.

“B-plus?” offered Spike.

“Sparks… did you… fail?” Emerald asked, in a soft voice.

Finally, Twilight shook her head. “It wasn’t that kind of test,” she eventually explained. “I’ll explain on the way.” And without further ado, she headed off toward the train station.

The others were already there, smiling. “Twilight!” Applejack called out. “Did you pass?”

“Are we gonna celebrate your awesomeness with Princess Celestia?!” exclaimed Pinkie, firing a shot off from her party cannon.

“Not quite,” Twilight said, not really answering either of the questions. “We're going to the Crystal Empire!”

“Huh?!” asked everypony. (And Spike.)

"I'll explain on the way!" Twilight exclaimed, climbing back into the train car.

* * *

The Royal Express chugged along through Northern Equestria, traveling west from Canterlot toward Vanhoover, then east to the Frozen North. It got colder and colder outside as the altitude got higher and higher, but the seven mares had the train's heat spells to keep them warm.

"So, what's the big deal about this Crystal Empire place?" Rainbow Dash asked, looking up from the Daring Do book she'd brought along with her.

"It's an old principality of Equestria," Twilight began. "A thousand years ago, the evil King Sombra usurped the throne from the rightful ruler, Princess Amore. He enslaved the native Crystal Ponies and may have marched on Equestria proper, but Celestia and Luna defeated him, turning him into shadow and freezing him in ice. But Sombra got his revenge; before being frozen he was able to place a curse on the Empire, making it vanish."

"How awful!" Fluttershy squeaked, hiding behind her mane as always.

"If this place vanished, how can we be going there?" Applejack asked.

"The curse broke very recently," Twilight added. "Princess Celestia sent my brother and Princess Cadance up to keep an eye on things, but they need our help. Princess Celestia believes that when the curse broke, it freed Sombra from his prison, and he could try to take the Empire over again, unless I can stop him."

"Unless you can stop him?" Emerald asked, raising a hoof. "Isn't this a group project, like when you girls defeated Discord and Nightmare Moon?"

"Not this time, Emmy," said Twilight, shaking her head. "Princess Celestia said that only I can help Shining and Cadance protect the Empire. If I succeed, I'll be ready to move on to the next level of my studies." She looked down at her hooves. "I just don't know if I'll be able to do it."

"That's why you have us, darling," Rarity said, smiling at Twilight. "If there's anypony who can provide moral support in your hour of need, it's us!" Then something Twilight said earlier registered. "Wait a moment... did you say there are crystal ponies?!" Her eyes widened, and she looked like a little filly on Hearthswarming morning.

"Focus, Rares!" Applejack interrupted, before the fashionista could get too carried away. "We got bigger problems than you needin' to expand your clientele!"

Rarity batted her eyelashes. "Applejack, darling, if there's anything that businessmares such as you and I are more than capable of achieving, it's multi-tasking. I've been needing to work on my spring line, perhaps this trip will provide me with inspiration!"

"And I can plan a party!" exclaimed Pinkie, pulling a notebook, a quill, and an ink bottle from her mane and starting to jot down ideas. "How about a "Congratulations on Breaking a Thousand Year-Old Curse Extravaganza?!"

Twilight giggled. "That would definitely be a sight to see, that's for sure."

* * *

Hours later, the train finally stopped at the hastily erected platform for the Crystal Empire, and the eight travelers disembarked to find a proper Arctic snowstorm waiting for them. Freezing cold winds blew and blowing snow buffeted their faces, making it all but impossible to see.

"I think I see somepony!" Spike shouted over the storm, pointing a scaly claw. Just visible was a white shape wearing a face mask and a thick black wool scarf. It was tall and muscular, and definitely stallion-shaped.

"Twily!" the figure called, and they could all see that it was Twilight's older brother, Shining Armor. He galloped over and hugged her tight, smiling. "You made it!"

"And just in time, too!" said Twilight, nuzzling her brother's cheek.

“We’d better get moving,” Shining said, looking around at the rest. “There are things out here we really don't want to run into after dark.

Fluttershy gulped nervously. “What kind of things?”

“Let's just say the Empire isn't the only thing that's returned,” answered Shining, in an ominous tone. “Let’s move, ponies!” And they set off, going at a quick canter.

“Something keeps trying to get in!” Shining said as they went. “We think it's the unicorn king who originally cursed the place!”

“But Princess Celestia said I was being sent here to find a way to protect the Empire!” Twilight replied, “If King Sombra can't get in, then it must already be protected!”

Just as she spoke, a bone-chilling howl sounded over the storm, and a shadow fell over them all. Emerald looked behind her to see an enormous cloud of darkness heading right for them, with a pair of red and green eyes with purple smoke drifting from them up near the top.

“Th-That's one of the things, isn't it?” Fluttershy cried, pointing.  
“Yeah, it is!” Shining yelled. “We have to get to the Crystal Empire! Now! RUN!”

They ran for their lives, with Emerald picking Spike up and carrying him on her back as she galloped. In the distance they could see an enormous light blue forcefield, but they weren’t safe yet. Shining turned to face the monster, and fired off a beam of light from his horn, but the creature was able to avoid it easily. In response, it dove at him, and everything went black.

Meanwhile, Twilight and the rest threw themselves through the barrier, and found an astonishing sight. Instead of snow and ice, there was green grass, a bright blue sky, and Celestia’s sun. There were tall crystalline buildings poking up from the ground as if they’d just sprouted up one day, which they probably had. At the center of it all was a beautiful jeweled castle, which shone like a beacon of light on a hill.

“Sparkleriffic!” Pinkie exclaimed.

“It's gorgeous! Absolutely gorgeous!” Rarity added.

“Gorgeously bright if you ask me,” said Emerald, floating a pair of sunglasses from her saddlebags and putting them on, in lieu of her normal ones.

That was when Shining Armor fell through the forcefield, groaning as he struggled to get to his hooves.

“Shining!” Twilight cried, helping him stand. “What happened to your horn?!”

“Sombra happened, or whatever’s left of him,” Shining said, looking up at the black crystals that had stuck themselves to his horn. He tried to cast a spell, but the crystals blocked it, sapping his energy.

“I’m sure Cadance will know what to do,” said Twilight, giving him a hug. “Let’s get going, everyone!” And off they went again, moving at a casual trot this time.

As they went along, Emerald found herself next to Shining, who looked down at her with a teasing smirk on his face. “So you’re the mare brave enough to date my little sister, huh?” he said. “Twily’s mentioned you a lot in her letters, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Your Highness,” Emerald said, bowing her head.

Shining stopped her. “Please, just call me Shining. Everypony else already does, and as long as you’re dating Twily, you’re basically family.” He smiled. “You two met at the wedding, right?”

Emerald blushed. “How’d ya know?”

Shining chuckled. “Cadance’s horn went off as our carriage pulled away from the reception. Since she’s the Princess of Love, she’s the first to know whenever anypony falls in love. Your signal was so strong, we almost crashed!”

Now it was Twilight’s turn to blush. “Oops, sorry BBBFF,” she said, her ears flopping down.

Shining waved her off, “Don’t worry about it, Twily. Cadance was thrilled that you finally found somepony, and I was too. Still am, in fact.” He led them through the front doors of the castle, and from there into the throne room. Princess Cadance was waiting for them, resting on a throne that was, like everything else, made of crystal.

When Cadance saw who was arriving, she leapt off her throne and flew over to Twilight, performing a little dance they’d done since Twilight was a filly, complete with chant: “Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!” they said in unison.

Cadance smiled, giving Twilight a hug. “It’s so good to see you, Twilight… one of these days we need to get together when the fate of Equestria isn’t hanging in the balance.” As she spoke, she reinforced the shield with her magic, but it was clear the effort exhausted her.

“Cadance has been able to use her magic to spread love and light,” Shining explained. “That seems to be what’s keeping the empire safe. But she hasn't slept, barely eats.” He sighed. “I want to help her, but my protection spell has been countered by King Sombra.” He gestured to the black crystals on his horn. “She can't go on like this forever, and if her magic were to fade... Well, you saw what's out there waiting for that to happen.”

“That's why we're here!” Twilight said, as everypony else nodded in agreement. “What can we do, BBBFF?”

“Well, with Cadance putting all her strength into keeping her spell going, and me trying to keep an eye on signs of trouble in the arctic, we haven't been able to gather much information from the Crystal Ponies,” Shining said. “We have to believe one of them knows how we can protect the Empire without having to use Cadance's magic. Twily, you and your friends will have to be the ones to look for that information.”

Twilight beamed and bounced on her hooves, “It’s a research paper! That must be part of my test from Princess Celestia – to gather information from the Crystal Ponies and deliver it to you! This is gonna be great! I love research papers!” She threw a foreleg around Shining’s neck. “Don’t worry, big brother. I am really good at this sort of thing! Let’s go, girls!” And away they went.

* * *

Emerald, Twilight, and Spike stood on the front steps of a crystal house, speaking to the owner; a crystal pony with a faded blue coat and purple mane and tail, which were visibly limp.

“Are you sure? Absolutely sure?” Twilight asked the mare, concerned.

Autumn Gem shook her head sadly. “I’m sorry. I wish I could help you. But I can't seem to remember anything before King Sombra came to power… And I don't want to remember anything about the time he ruled over us.” She shivered. “Have we really been gone a thousand years?”

“Yes,” said Emerald.

Autumn Gem sighed. “It feels like it was just yesterday…” She went to close the door.

“If you think of anything, even the smallest thing…” Twilight began.

The mare nodded. “Of course. Goodbye.” She closed the door, and the three of them trooped sadly back down the front steps.

“Well, that was a total bust,” Spike said.

“Maybe the others are having better luck,” theorized Twilight.

Emerald shrugged. “We’ll see.”

Unfortunately, it seemed as though everypony else was running into the same problem: none of the Crystal Ponies could remember their lives before King Sombra, much less a way to keep the Empire safe. They all met up at the castle again within two hours, making the same report. (Except Pinkie, who only said something about her cover being blown.)

On Appkejack’s suggestion, they went instead to a library, on a quest for any history books that might give them the information they were searching for. The librarian wasn’t much help (she wasn’t even sure if she worked in the library), but after a few more hours of looking, they finally found what they were looking for.

Back at the castle, Twilight approached the throne. “According to this book, the Crystal Faire was established by their first queen, and became their most important tradition. The Faire was held every year to "renew the spirit of love and unity in the empire so they could protect it from harm.” She beamed. “My friends and I could put it together. everything we need to know is in the book!”

Shining smiled back. “That sounds pretty promising, Twily.” He tugged on an imaginary shirt and said, “Make it so, Number One,” in his best Trottingham accent.

Twilight laughed. “We'll get started right away. C'mon, Spike, we've got a Crystal Faire to put together!” And off she went to inform her friends of the plan.

* * *

Twilight and her friends spent the rest of the day putting the Faire together, from setting up a jousting tournament to stitching a new flag, building a petting zoo, learning to play the fluegelhorn, and even learning the old kingdom anthem. It took a lot of work, but soon, the work was complete. Though it was officially night, the sun was still up, since the Empire was within the Equestrian arctic circle.

Twilight grinned when she saw the results. “It looks amazing! I don't know how I could've done this without you! One last check to make sure everything is in place, and then the festivities can begin!”

Applejack pointed to a crystal statue that had been erected and asked, “What's this thing for?”

“he last page of the book mentioned a Crystal Heart as the faire's centerpiece,” explained Twilight, “so I used my magic to cut one out of a crystal block.”

Applejack nodded, and smiled. “Nice work, Twi. Think we're ready to get this faire up and runnin'.”

Pinkie blew into the flugelhorn, and Twilight went out onto the balcony, looking down at the ponies below. “Hear ye, hear ye!” she shouted, using her magic to amplify her voice so it could be heard. “Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor do cordially invite you to attend the Crystal Faire!”

The Crystal Ponies below began to talk amongst themselves, all surprised and pleased that a forgotten tradition had apparently resurfaced. As they played games, made crafts, and enjoyed the food and drinks, they began to remember glimmers of what life had been like before Sombra.

Unfortunately, it didn’t take very long for things to start going south. Around lunch, Dash flew from one end of the Faire grounds to the other, looking panic stricken. She threw a purple blanket over Twilight’s Crystal Heart statue, glancing around to check that nopony had seen her.

“What’s going on, Rainbow?” asked Twilight, coming over to investigate. “What’d you do that for?”

“I think we may have a problem,” said Dash, looking uncharacteristically worried. “A pony back there said the Crystal Heart is some kinda magical artifact, and it needs to lift the spirits of the Crystal Ponies to make it work!”

“Oh no!” Twilight gasped, grabbing the book she’d checked out and flipping furiously.  
“I didn't know it was an actual relic! The book didn't mention anything about the Crystal Ponies powering the Heart!” She flipped to the very back, and found out why. “There was a page missing... How did I not notice?!”

“It's alright, Twilight,” yawned Cadance, but then she keeled right over into Shining’s forelegs, her magic flickering out all together. The shield protecting the Empire began to flicker, and soon it got dark, even though it was the middle of the day. Black clouds roiled all around, and Twilight felt her heart sink as an ominous growling filled the air.

Cadance woke with a start and mustered what remained of her strength (which, for an alicorn, was still much more than what most unicorns had), and cast another shield spell, slicing off a piece of Sombra’s horn. The shard fell to the ground and sunk into the grass, unbeknownst to all.


	4. Return of the Crystal Empire: Part 2 - Saviors of the Crystal Empire

At the castle, Shining was looking determined. “I have to find the Crystal Heart!”

Twilight shook her head. “No, you stay here with Cadance. She needs you, Shining Armor. I'll retrieve the Heart.”

“Let's do this!” Dash exclaimed, and she, Twilight, Emerald, and Spike quickly set off.

“I've been trying to figure out how I'm meant to pass Celestia's test,” Twilight said as they hurried down the stairs of the castle. “Retrieving the Crystal Heart must be it.” She looked up to Dash. “But there is something else you can do! You and the rest of our friends have to keep the Faire going.”

Rainbow’s mouth fell open in surprise. “What?! With that thing moving into the Empire?”

“The whole purpose of the Crystal Faire is to lift the spirits of the Crystal Ponies, so they can activate the Crystal Heart,” Twilight explained. “If the Crystal Ponies find out that King Sombra is trying to take over the Empire again, their spirits are going to be anything but lifted! It won't matter if I find the Crystal Heart, they won't be able to make it work! You have to keep them happy here at the Faire!”

Rainbow nodded and saluted like a soldier. “Keep the Faire going and the Crystal Ponies' spirits high. Done and done!” She flew off back to the Faire grounds.

“Twily, be careful,” Shining called from above.

“I will,” replied Twilight. Then she galloped away, leaving Emerald and Spike behind.

“Hey! Wait for us!” Spike shouted, holding on to Emerald’s mane as she galloped after her marefriend. “We’re coming with you!”

“You can't!” Twilight said, “I have to retrieve the Crystal Heart by myself!”

Spike and Emerald shared a look, trying to figure out what they could say to get Twilight on their side. Finally, Spike spoke: “We promise we won't lift a claw to help you!”

“Or a hoof!” Emerald added.

Twilight sighed resignedly. “Not a limb, you two!” She took Spike in her own magic and they went on their way.

“Where are we going exactly?” Spike asked as they went along.

“I think I might know where King Sombra hid the Crystal Heart,” Twilight said. “The castle! He would've been counting on the fact that nopony would dare come looking for it here. They'd have been too afraid to even try!”

“I hope you're right,” Emerald said, as they all went up the steps and into the castle.

* * *

In the empty throne room, Twilight was exploring every nook and cranny, only to turn up with nothing. “It’s got to be here somewhere!” she cried. “It’s just got to be!” She paced around in a circle, thinking.

“Did Celestia tell you anything when you talked with her?” Emerald asked.

Twilight gasped. “She did! Emerald, you’re a...” She paused. “I thought I told you not to help me!”

“No, I told you I wouldn’t lift a hoof to help you,” Emerald pointed out, waving one of her hooves around. “I’m just jogging your memory, Sparks. Not the same thing!”

“But it was Celestia’s orders!” Twilight insisted.

“With all due respect, to Tartarus with her orders,” Emerald shot back. “You’re Twilight bucking Sparkle, bearer of the Element of Magic! Which you only got because you made friends! She’s the last pony who should be ordering you to do something by yourself” She kissed Twilight’s cheek. “When the big moment comes and His Royal Smokiness tries to fight you, Spike and me will let you finish him off. But until then, we’re sticking with you, orders or not.”

“Oh... fine,” Twilight said, smiling despite herself. “But you’re sleeping on the couch for a month!” She turned back to the throne. “Anyway, I remember what it was Celestia told me, or rather, taught me!” She lit her horn, but instead of glowing with magenta light, it started to glow black, then with purple and green bubbles. She aimed her horn at the throne and shot it. The crystal activated, revealing a long spiral staircase in a dark cave.

Emerald shivered. “That wasn’t creepy at all... what’d you do that for?”

“I had to,” Twilight said. “Because this isn't King Sombra's castle. It’s the building he lived in during his reign, but it looked...” She pointed at the dark staircase, “Well... like that.”

“Riiiight.” Emerald huffed. “Dude sure didn’t know a thing about interior decorating, that’s for sure... let’s get going.” She and Twilight began to climb down the steps, using their horns to light the way.

As they descended, Emerald thought she heard a rumbling noise. “What was that?”  
“Sounded like King Sombra,” Twilight replied. “Cadance’s magic must be fading faster than before, we’ve got to hurry!” They quickened their pace, but a little further down, Twilight tripped on a loose rock and went bumping down the stairs instead, all the way down to the bottom of the chamber.

“TWILIGHT! ARE YOU OKAY?!” Spike called from high above.

“Yes!” Twilight yelled back, getting to her hooves. She looked around, and found a locked wooden door. She tried to open it with her normal magic, but when that failed, she tried dark magic instead.

That seemed to work. The door slowly creaked open and Twilight went inside, stepping into a pool of bright light...

* * *

“She sure is taking a while,” Spike said, when they didn’t hear from Twilight for several long minutes.

“And time isn’t something we have a ton of,” Emerald said, scooping Spike onto her back once again. “Let’s hurry! If she has the Heart, we can teleport back upstairs!” And she ran, the sound of her hooves echoing off the stone walls of the cavern.

When they got down there, they found Twilight sitting in front of a door that led to a patch of wall. Her eyes were green and red, and her ears down. She looked sad about something, and appeared to be talking with Celestia, who wasn’t there. Emerald and Spike called her name several times, and she came back to herself, looking around in confusion. “Wha?! Huh?! What are you two doing here?!”

“We came to grab you,” Emerald said, looking around. “I… guess you don’t have the Heart.”

Twilight shook her head. “No… it’s just King Sombra's dark magic. A doorway that leads to your worst fear.”

“What did you see?” Spike asked.

Twilight looked down and said in a small voice, “Celestia abandoning me.”

Emerald went over and nuzzled her cheek. “Not gonna happen,” she said, smiling. “Come on, Sparks. Let’s show Sombra who’s boss!”

“You said it!” Twilight shouted, her horn flaring to life as she fired off a shot of her normal magic at the crystal above the doorframe. There was a flash of light and the door swung open to reveal a set of stairs… a very long set of stairs.

Emerald sighed. “This stupid king is going to give me climacophobia,” she said, starting to climb up anyway.

They climbed for a long time, so long that eventually their legs began to ache with the effort of putting one hoof in front of the other. “What if this is just more of his magic?” Spike asked. “He makes a door that leads to your worst nightmare. Why not a staircase that goes on forever?”

“Clearly somepony read The Ersatz Elevator,” Emerald remarked.

“Hmmm…” Twilight peered up at the top of the staircase, and beamed. “THAT’S IT!”

“What’s it?” Emerald and Spike said in unison.

“Hold on to me, you two!” Twilight replied, ensnaring them both in her magic. Concentrating hard, she was able to flip the staircase upside down, allowing them to slide down the underside to the top. “We’re taking the Express Lane! YAHOOOOO!”

“TWILIGHT NEBULA SPARKLE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU IF WE SURVIVE THIS!” Emerald screamed, her mane and tail flying behind her as they zoomed along.

“I actually studied gravity spells, thinking it might be on my test!” Twilight yelled, undeterred. “Turns out I was prepared for this!”

They reached the top and Twilight undid her spell, flipping the staircase right side up again. Looking around the enormous chamber they’d entered, they saw a heart-shaped jewel floating unsupported in the middle of the room.

“The Crystal Heart!” Twilight cried, advancing toward it. As her hoof landed on the patch of floor directly below the heart, an alarm went off and black crystalline spikes tried to trap her. Twilight dove for the heart, but the spikes rose up too quickly. The heart fell to the ground but did not break.

“Spike! Emerald! Where’s the Crystal Heart?!” asked Twilight, peeking through a gap between spikes.

“Over here!” Emerald exclaimed. “It rolled over to us when you dropped it!”

Twilight tried to teleport out of the prison, but it simply reformed around her. “The spell is too strong! I can’t get the Heart! And with King Sombra already attacking, there may not be enough time for me to find a way to escape!” She looked back toward Emerald and Spike. “You two have to be the ones to take the Heart to the Faire!”

Spike looked out the window and saw only a thousand foot drop. “But Twilight…”

“GO!” Twilight hissed, gritting her teeth.  
Emerald grabbed Spike in her front legs, rearing up onto her back legs. “You hold on to the Heart, I’ll hold on to you,” she said. “Now… we jump.” She bent her knees and dove, holding on to Spike as tightly as she could.

Far down below, Cadance, Shining Armor, and the Element Bearers saw what was going on, and quickly leapt into action. Shining threw his wife into the air and Cadance, hit by a second wind, was able to intercept the Heart before Sombra could take it for himself.

Taking the Heart in her own magic and flying Emerald and Spike to safety, Cadance landed on the ground and spoke to the assembled Faire-goers. “The Crystal Heart is returned,” she said. “Use the light and love within you to ensure King Sombra does not!” She used her magic to install the Heart between a stalactite and a stalagmite, and the Heart’s magic began to work, purifying the kingdom and banishing Sombra once again.

Its magic spread across the entire kingdom, causing everypony to gain a crystalline sheen to their coats, making them look like living jewels. The Heart’s power was so strong it created a magical light show that shone across Equestria, from Vanhoover to Manehattan and everywhere in between. It was done.

* * *

Shining and Cadance led Twilight and friends back to the train station, where the Royal Express waited to take them back to Canterlot. As they walked, the pink alicorn smiled at Emerald. “So you’re the pony who stole my sister-in-law’s heart,” she said. “Your actions today proved Twilight made the right choice.”

Emerald blushed. “Spike and me were just doing what we had to do,” she said simply. “Thanks though.”

“You wouldn’t have had to do anything if I hadn’t put you in that position,” Twilight said glumly, her ears lowered. “It wasn’t me who saved the day… I failed the test after all.”

“Twily, it’s okay,” Shining said, nuzzling his sister. “Maybe she’ll let you retake it.”

“I don’t think she’s going to give me a new test,” answered Twilight, sighing as she climbed onto the train. They rode off in silence, and remained that way all the way back to Canterlot.

* * *

Emerald and the Bearers waited not entirely patiently for Twilight to return. The sun was warm, and the skies were still bright with colorful ribbons from the Empire. Then all of a sudden, the doors leading to the courtyard slammed open and Twilight stepped through, shouting two wonderful words: “I PASSED!”

As they all headed back to take the train to Ponyville, Spike and Emerald grinned. “I knew everything was going to be fine,” Spike said, before falling asleep on Twilight’s shoulder.


	5. For the Mare Who Reads Everything: A Hearth's Warming Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Twilight is away in Canterlot, Emerald searches to find the perfect gift.

It was the week before Hearth's Warming, and Ponyville was getting ready for winter. Rainbow Dash and the weather ponies were working hard on the first snow of the season. Pegasus ponies flew to and fro, pushing shipments of new snow clouds into position. Applejack and her family were bringing in the last loads of leaves from the barren apple trees, and Fluttershy was busy helping her animals into their dens so they could begin hibernating.

At Golden Oak Library, Emerald rushed around the main room, a checklist held in her telekinesis. (Twilight was in Canterlot on undetermined business.) Riding along on her back was Spike. Emerald pushed the bridge of her glasses up her muzzle with a hoof, then scanned the list one more time, just to make sure she had everything. "Let's see... A new Stetson for Applejack?"

Spike nodded. "Check!"

"Rarity's new sewing machine?"

"Check!"

"A record of soothing lullabies for Fluttershy?"

"Check!"

"An autographed Wonderbolt scrapbook for Rainbow?"

"Check!"

"A super extra deluxe party cannon for Pinkie?"

"Check!"

Emerald breathed a sigh of relief. “Excellent! That’s almost everything!” She took notice of the blank space next to Twilight’s name. “All that’s left is to get Twilight’s gift.”

“How about a nice book?” Spike suggested, half-jokingly. “You know she’ll always like those!”

“Yeah, but that’s predictable,” Emerald pointed out. “Everypony else is going to get her a book too! I’m her marefriend, I need to get her something that expresses how much I love her!”

“Like what?” Spike asked.

Emerald shrugged. “Beats me. Maybe a diamond ring or something? We’re both unicorns, she could wear it on her horn.”

Spike shook his head. “Only go with a ring if you’re going to propose to her, Emerald. You’ve only been dating for two months, it’s a little early to take a big step like that.”

Emerald smirked. “You’ve been reading Rarity’s romance novels again, haven’t you?”

Spike blushed. “Maybe!”

Emerald chuckled. “Well anyway, if not a ring, maybe a necklace? I’ll go ask Rarity if she has any ideas. Want to come with?”

Spike, to her surprise, shook her head. “Not this time, the latest issue of Power Ponies comes out today, so I gotta get to the bookstore before they sell out!”

“Got it,” Emerald said, smiling. “See ya later, Spike!” She hugged him, then let him down off her back, grabbing her navy blue winter scarf and tying it around her neck. Once that was done, she opened the library door and began trotting through Ponyville, headed toward Carousel Boutique.

* * *

At Carousel Boutique, Rarity Belle was working overtime to finish some last minute orders she’d gotten from various clients. Becoming friends with Fancy Pants and Sapphire Shores allowed her to gain a hoof-hold in the Canterlot fashion industry, which meant her customers often requested far more intricate pieces than she was used to.

And while there was always an end-of-year rush, this year was her busiest yet, since she now had to design outfits for ponies who would be attending various high society balls and charities and other events. As a result, she was working herself almost to the bone, only stopping to eat a quick meal every few hours.

But now, after 36 hours of non-stop work, she was _almost_ finished. Her glasses perched at the end of her muzzle, Rarity’s hooves moved the tuxedo along the sewing machine, completing the last few stitches. She reached the end of the piece and draped it over the ponnequin to see how it would look, then began folding it up, placing the finished outfit into a box. “At last!” she exclaimed. “I just have to take these to the post office, and I’ll finally be able to relax!”

No sooner had the words left her mouth did the sound of a hoof knocking on the door reach her ears. Surprised, Rarity opened the door, peeking outside. “I do apologize, darling, but I’m currently closed for new commissions,” she said, before realizing who was on the other side. “Oh! Emerald! What a pleasant surprise, please come in!”

“Hey Rares,” said Emerald, smiling at Rarity as she entered the shop. “Not interrupting. am I?” She swept her gaze around at the chaotic mess that the [workroom](http://bit.ly/2rjGUME) had become.

Rarity smiled tiredly, but warmly. “Not at all, I’m just about to take all these,” she gestured to the two stacks of boxes by the door, “to the post office! I’m actually glad you came, I can’t carry all of these boxes myself, after using most of my magic reserves. I don’t suppose you’d be willing to help?”

“Sure,” said Emerald happily. “But let’s get you off your hooves for a bit, you look like you’re about to faint!” And they moved to the rear of the shop, which served as Rarity’s living room.

Rarity sank into a chair, letting out a long sigh. “Oh, _Celestia_ that feels so good… I’ve barely been off my hooves in the last day and a half!”

Emerald laughed. “Yeah, I know _exactly_ how you feel. When I worked with Vinyl, I’d spend all day going over her latest show, making it sound as good as it possibly could. And it took forever!” She sighed. “Library work is _so_ much easier by comparison. Which reminds me why I’m here, as a matter of fact.”

Rarity, if it was possible, paled even further than usual. “Oh no, is this about Sweetie’s library fines? I thought I had those paid!”

“Relax,” Emerald said at once. “This isn’t business, I have a personal question. I’m looking for a Hearth’s Warming gift for Twilight, but I don’t know what to get her.”

Rarity blinked. “Darling, need I remind you that you are dating the most bookish mare ever to walk Equestria? Simply buy a book, it’s what I’ve done!” She held up a thick tome with the title _Crystal Empire Fashion_.

“That’s what Spike said too,” Emerald replied. “But everypony is doing that! I’m her marefriend, so doesn’t it follow that I have to get her something nicer than just another book?”

Rarity chuckled. “Emerald, darling, I have known Twilight from the moment she set hoof in Ponyville. And if there is one thing I know about her, it’s that she will appreciate anything you give her as long as it comes from the heart.” She smiled. “I’ve seen how you are around her. You’re both lucky mares. She’s not going to reject you over something like this.”

“I know,” said Emerald, nodding. “I was thinking of getting her a necklace. Would you have any ideas on what I should be looking for?”

Rarity thought this over, tapping her chin with a hoof. “Since her coloration is mostly purple, amethyst would go well with her coat and eyes, maybe paired with pink quartz to match her cutie mark.”

“How much would it cost?” Emerald asked.

“Well, I’m hardly a jeweler,” Rarity replied, “But at a rough estimate? At least 300 bits per stone, to say nothing of the chain.”

Emerald blanched. “Well, buck. Twilight doesn’t pay me _that_ well, and Hearth’s Warming is in a week. There’s no way I can get that much money that quickly!” She sighed. “Books it is.”

Rarity gave the other unicorn a hug, “Don’t worry, darling. I’m sure you’ll be able to find something for her!” She then got to her hooves. “Will you help me carry my commissions to the post office?”

Emerald smiled. “Yeah, of course. Thanks a lot, Rares.” She took half of the boxes in her magic (dating Twilight was allowing her to boost her magical abilities in a big way), Rarity took the rest, and in this way the two of them trotted toward Ponyville’s post office.

* * *

Though the post office was extremely busy, Rarity and Emerald were able to send off the commissions without trouble. The courier, a grey-coated blonde pegasus with bubbles on her flank, promised to get the packages delivered on time. (Though she had vision problems, paradoxically Derpy was the best delivery pony they had.)

Once that was done, Emerald said goodbye to Rarity and went over to the bookstore to buy something for Twilight. By now it was beginning to get dark, so Emerald knew she would have to hurry.

“Hello, Emerald!” chirped the owner of the bookstore, a bright yellow earth pony with red mane and tail. “Here to pick up another shipment of books for the library?”

“Not today, Page Turner,” Emerald said, smiling. “I’m actually looking for a book for Twilight.”

“A tough customer if there ever was one,” said Page Turner, chuckling.

“No kidding,” Emerald replied. “I mean, what do you buy for the mare who reads everything anyway?”

“Does she like the _Star Trot_ books?” Page asked. “We just got one of the latest _Next Geneighration_ books, _Headlong Flight!_ ”

Emerald thought about this. “What’s it about?”

Page brought a copy over and flipped to the back cover. _“Surveying a nebula as part of their continuing exploration of the previously uncharted “Odyssean Pass,” Captain Earl Grey and the crew of the Starship Enterprise encounter a rogue planet. Life signs are detected on the barren world’s surface, and then a garbled message is received: a partial warning to stay away at all costs. Determined to render assistance, Grey dispatches Commander Worf and an away team to investigate, but their shuttlecraft is forced to make an emergency landing on the surface—moments before all contact is lost and the planet completely disappears.”_

“Okay, that sounds pretty awesome,” Emerald said, beaming. “How about two copies? One for me and one for her?”

Page grinned, “That’ll be sixteen bits, please!”

Emerald floated over sixteen gold coins, plus two extra as a thank you. “Page, you’re a miracle worker! If it wasn’t for you I’d be tearing my mane out!”

Page blushed. “What can I say? Recommending books is my talent, after all!” She grabbed one copy, then quickly wrapped up the other one in fetching red wrapping paper decorated with green polka dots, and attached a gift tag. Emerald filled it in (From Emmy, To Sparks) and Page slipped both books into a bag, enclosing a book mark into each copy.

Emerald took the bag, smiling. “Thanks again, Page. Happy Hearth’s Warming!”

“Happy Hearth’s Warming!” Page called back, waving goodbye.

Emerald waved back, and trotted back toward the library to check on Spike and make dinner for the two of them.

* * *

Finally, Hearth’s Warming Eve arrived. A blanket of snow now covered Ponyville from one end of town to the other, and everypony was huddled inside their houses, spending time with those they loved best. In Shadowfall Manor, Orion and Raven were spending the holiday with Longhaul, their mutual best friend.

In Golden Oak Library, Emerald was busy in the kitchen making cocoa for herself, Twilight, and Spike. The tree was up and decorated, stockings were hung from the mantelpiece along with their Hearth’s Warming dolls, and a record of jazzy Hearth’s Warming carols played on Twilight’s gramophone. It was, in short, utter perfection.

Finally, Emerald came into the main room, three mugs floating in her green magic. “Okay! One mug of peppermint cocoa for me, cinnamon cocoa for Spike, and for the best marefriend in all of Equestria, dark chocolate cocoa with mini marshmallows.” She sat down beside the other two on the couch, and gave them their mugs.

“Thanks for doing this, Emmy,” said Twilight, kissing Emerald’s cheek. “I think _you’re_ the best marefriend in all of Equestria.”

“Takes one to know one, Sparks,” Emerald replied, grinning and kissing Twilight’s cheek back. “When are we doing presents?”

“How about right now?” Spike asked, his eyes wide with hope.

Twilight laughed and gave her little brother a hug. “We can open presents now, sure.” She held her mug in her forehooves so she could use her magic again. “I suppose you two are wondering why I was in Canterlot for a week?” she asked, a teasing smile on her face.

“Actually, yeah!” said Emerald, stealing one of the marshmallows from Twilight’s mug and smirking. “You never did say why you went there, me and Spike figured it was some kind of secret project from Celestia or something.”

“Oh, this wasn’t for Celestia,” Twilight replied. She floated over two wrapped packages, one with Emerald’s name on it and the other with Spike’s. “It was just for me! Go on, open it!”

Spike sliced the wrapping paper with the tip of a claw and tore it off easily to reveal three large paperback books, all of which had drawings of the Power Ponies on the front covers. “Oh wow, the first three Power Ponies omnibuses! Thanks a lot, Twilight!”

“I noticed how your single issues were starting to fall apart from being read so much,” Twilight explained, “So I got these in Canterlot! They’re even enchanted with a spell that prevents them from falling apart, so they’ll always be in mint condition!”

Spike beamed, “That’s amazing! I’m gonna love these!” And with that, he opened the first book and began to read, pausing every now and then to sip his cocoa.

“Guess it’s my turn now,” Emerald said with a grin, using her magic to unwrap the paper. It was also a paperback book, and when she saw what was on the cover, she her eyes widened. _“Star Trot: The Next Geneighration: Headlong Flight_ ,” she read aloud. “What a coincidence!”

“How is it a coincidence?” Twilight asked, looking puzzled.

“Open your present and see!” Emerald said, floating it over to Twilight.

Twilight unwrapped the paper and laughed. “We got each other the same book! You know what this means, Emmy?!”

“We both know each other ridiculously well?” Emerald said, giggling.

Twilight nodded, “That, _and_ we can read together! How does that sound?”

Emerald kissed Twilight deeply, running one hoof through the purple mare’s silky mane. “I think that sounds perfect,” she said, after the kiss. “Happy Hearth’s Warming, Twilight.”

“Happy Hearth’s Warming, Emerald,” Twilight cooed, collecting their mugs and trotting upstairs to their room, her marefriend following along in her wake.


	6. Pirates of Horseshoe Bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight and Emerald go on vacation, but their relaxation is interrupted by the appearance of an eccentric pirate.

Spring had come to Ponyville, and Emerald and Twilight had decided to go on vacation, now that Winter Wrap-Up was finished. Both mares were trotting toward the train station, carrying saddlebags stuffed with everything they’d need for a week away. “Buck me, am I glad we decided to do this,” said Emerald, smiling at Twilight as they walked. “A whole week with nothing but sand, surf, and you! What more could a girl want?”

“Sand, surf, you, and a good book, of course!” said Twilight, giggling. “I’m bringing a whole selection of easy beach reads!”

“I’d expect nothing less of you, Sparks,” Emerald cooed, nuzzling Twilight’s cheek.

They soon arrived at Ponyville train station and boarded a train that would take them to Baltimare, a city on Equestria’s eastern coast. There weren’t many ponies on the train today, which meant they had a whole compartment to themselves!

“How long is it to Baltimare?” Emerald asked.

“About eight hours or so,” Twilight replied. “The carriage ride to Horseshoe Bay is another hour and a half on top of that, so we probably won’t get there until nightfall.”

Emerald groaned. “Greaaaaaat… an entire day on a train.”

“An entire day on a train, with the mare you love,” Twilight corrected, booping Emerald’s nose with her hoof. “With all the books I brought with me, we’ll hardly notice the passage of time!”

“I guess that’s true,” Emerald admitted, smiling. “What’s first on the list?”

Twilight levitated out a bright red book with an [illustration](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/91RoRLyyXAL.jpg) of Daring Do holding onto a rock, even as hot magma flowed around her. “ _Daring Do and the Masked Thief of Marapore_!” she announced, reading the title out loud.

“Oooh, I don’t think I’ve read that one yet!” Emerald clapped her hooves excitedly and settled herself on her haunches.

“It’s one of my favorites,” Twilight said, opening the book and beginning to read the opening paragraphs:

> _“The colossal silver unicorn glanced back at his mud-smeared flank and cringed. The dirt didn’t cover his hideous scar entirely, but hopefully the blanket of the midnight darkness would dim the monstrosity._
> 
> _“GRRRRRRAW!” He growled in anger, pacing the steep edge of a vast fiery pit. “Let them see my scar.” The pony hung his head in shame as a familiar mix of regret and longing overtook him. It seemed like eons since the incident, yet there he was, back in the very villages he had once sworn to protect. Except this time, he would destroy them.”_

Hours passed. Emerald listened attentively to the story, thoroughly entertained by Twilight’s dramatic reading of the adventure. The sun traveled through the sky, and as the book ended and the train was pulling into Baltimare station, it was setting, to be replaced by the moon.

“No wonder you like these books so much,” Emerald said, as they climbed off the train and headed for the part of the station where the Horseshoe Bay carriages were parked. “That A.K. Yearling is a terrific writer!”

“She really is,” agreed Twilight. “I’ve always wanted to meet her, but I’ve never had the chance!”

“Why not?” Emerald asked.

“She’s something of a recluse,” Twilight explained. “She lives in a remote part of Equestria, almost nopony has ever seen her in person! She doesn’t even give interviews, all her news is relayed through her official representative.”

“Oh, like Lemony Sherbet,” Emerald observed. “Yeah, that makes sense.” She yawned as they stepped aboard one of the carriages that would take them to Horseshoe Bay. “Wake me up when we get there, won’t you? I’m bushed.”

Twilight smiled. “Of course, Emmy. Sweet dreams.” She kissed Emerald’s cheek, and off they went.

* * *

In the morning, Emerald and Twilight left their little rented bungalow and went to spend the day at the beach, carrying two beach chairs and a large umbrella. They set these items down near the water, and Emerald flopped down onto her chair, grinning. “Oh yeah… smell that salty sea air, Sparks! Isn’t it the best?”

“It certainly is!” Twilight replied, unrolling a map she’d brought with her, plus a compass and a book. “Today seems like a perfect day to read about old sailing legends!”

Emerald chuckled, “Of _course_ you’d spend our vacation reading. Why am I not surprised?” She floated over a glass containing a yellow liquid, with little umbrellas sticking out. “Try this, it’s Horseshoe Bay pineapple juice! Some say the fruits here are so sweet and good, the juice is like a truth serum!”

Twilight sipped at the juice and beamed. “You’re right! I’m suddenly overcome with just how much I love you!”

Emerald laughed. “So, just like always. Got it!” Before she could take a sip of her own drink, a huge wave whooshed up from the sea, followed shortly thereafter by a huge wooden sailing ship, with a patchy sail and a black flag with a white skull and crossed bones hanging from a mast.

“Sorry about that, ladies!” said a rich, male voice. “That’s what happens when you tango with the sea!” A blue earth pony stallion with a purplish-brown mane, tail, and shiny mustache swung down from the deck via a rope clutched in his teeth.

Twilight looked up from her book, thunderstruck. “Who are you?!” she said, her eyes wide with surprise.

The stallion beamed at her. “I am the one and only Seahawk, truly the best captain of the seas in all Equestria! I once ran the 50-klick Galebreath Gauntlet in less than 20 klicks and maneuvered the Serpentine with nary a chip in my bow! My shanties are so desirable, sirens fling themselves into sea at the sound!” He leaned forward slightly. “And because you're wondering, my mustache is naturally shiny.”

Emerald nodded as if humoring him, looking utterly unconvinced. “Okay, and you washed up on Horseshoe Bay because…”

“I am about to go on my latest expedition!” Seahawk announced, rearing onto his hind legs and kicking his forehooves in the air. Then he dropped back down onto all fours, and the grin faded. “But my crew has deserted me, and I am in need of a new one. Would you two lovely ladies happen to know of some seaworthy stallions I could to talk to?”

“Stallions, no! Crew-worthy, buck yeah!” said Emerald, grinning broadly. “You’re looking at the best crew ever, pal!”

“We’re sorry, sir, but my wonderful marefriend has apparently spent too much time in the sun today,” Twilight interrupted. “There _is_ a town nearby, plenty of strong and rustic types there!”

“He doesn’t need stallions, Sparks,” Emerald said. “He needs us! You’re a brainiac about maps, and we’re both powerful unicorns to boot! Our magic will come in handy in case we meet any sea monsters!”

“You are speaking my lingua franca, my dear!” Seahawk exclaimed, throwing a foreleg around Emerald’s shoulders. “Perhaps it might help to know where I’m going first?”

“That’s a good point,” said Twilight. “Where _are_ you going?”

“The Gallopinghost Islands!” Seahawk replied.

“But nopony can find those islands!” Twilight said in surprise. “They’re the stuff of legend!”

“In fairness, so were Discord and Nightmare Moon, and you took care of those two pretty easily,” Emerald pointed out. “And Spike and me handled King Sombra.”

“Indeed.” Seahawk continued. “Only the cleverest and brightest navigators would be able to find the way to the Islands. Are you clever and bright enough for the task, my dears?”

Twilight grinned in a way she only did when she knew she could solve the problem at hoof, no matter how difficult it got. “You bet we are, _Captain!_ ”

Seahawk cheered and swung back up to the deck of his ship, sliding a plank down so Emerald and Twilight could climb aboard. “Then come aboard the Dragon’s Daughter Three, and prepare to set sail! ADVENTURE!”

Emerald grinned as she walked the plank up to the main deck of the ship. “I like this guy!”

“Just one question, Captain,” said Twilight. “What happened to the Dragon’s Daughter One and Two?”

“They went down in flames!” Seahawk replied, bringing the plank back up and starting to turn the ship around.

“How did that happen?” Emerald asked.

Seahawk just beamed again. “I set them on fire myself! ADVENTURE!”

It was then that they got a look at the stallion’s cutie mark: a pirate ship, just like the one they were on, in flames.

Upon seeing this, Emerald groaned and put her face in her hooves. “Oh Celestia…”

* * *

Some time later, the Dragon's Daughter III sailed through the waters of the Celestial Sea, headed toward Gallopinghost Island. The sun was high in the sky, it appeared to be noon. Twilight had found some old clothes in a closet somewhere below decks, and now [wore](http://bit.ly/2YHRGJp) a purple shirt that matched her eyes, small round glasses that matched the pink stripe in her mane, and a black and pink bandana on her head. Not to be outdone, Emerald was now clad in a dark green silk [suit](http://beatlephotoblog.com/photos/2010/10/1132.jpg) with a tricorn hat that was decorated with a bright green feather.

“Ladies, your mission is two-fold,” said Seahawk, looking to the two mares as he steered. “Find my former crew and get back my special map.”

“Why would your crew take your map?” Twilight asked.

“We didn’t see eye-to-eye,” Seahawk replied, “So they stole my map when we last went to port. I’ve been trying to get it back ever since.”

The ship pulled into port, and he dropped the anchor. “That’s where you two come in. I’m sure to find it now, with two pairs of fresh eyes.” He smiled. “Good luck! I expect to see you again soon!”

“We’ll do our best!” said Twilight, saluting before trotting off the ship with Emerald in tow.

* * *

The small village in which the pair found themselves was almost entirely devoid of ponies. “Where the hay is everypony?” Twilight wondered aloud as she looked around, seeing only boarded up wooden buildings. It looked a lot more like a town from the Appleloosan frontier than anything else.

“Maybe in there?” Emerald guessed, pointing at what appeared to be the entrance to a tavern. “I think I can hear voices!”

They moved forward and found a scene of complete pandemonium. Pirates of all colors and species (though the majority were ponies) sang and did dirty dealings with one another, or talked and laughed as they told death-defying tall tales. Still more were playing cards, and everypony was drinking merrily from wooden mugs of hard cider.

Then, one by one, the pirates began to notice there was a certain purple unicorn in their midst, and the storm began to calm as they all looked at Twilight, completely disregarding Emerald.

At length, a female Diamond Dog got up from a corner table and approached the two new arrivals. She was tall, with a stormy grey coat and cream markings. Her eyes were gold, and her fur was covered with scars, and she wore a dark red coat with brass buttons and white lace.

“Well, well, well… what in Equestria is the student of royalty doing in a place like this?” asked the Diamond Dog, looking down at the two unicorns.

“Uh… hi,” said Twilight, nervously pawing at the ground. “We’re looking for the former crew of Captain Seahawk.”

The Diamond Dog grinned. “Then you’ve come to the right place, m’lady. My name is Catarrah, and six months ago I was that old mutt’s first mate until he found that damned map. Come, join our table!”

The dull roar of pirates relaxing started up again as Catarrah led Twilight and Emerald back to her table. Also sitting there was a female Abyssinian with golden fur, spiky hair, and one eye that was blue and the other yellow, dressed in a similar outfit to Catarrah.

There were also three ponies: a blonde-maned earth pony mare with a blue coat, and a cutie mark of a glowing sword. Around her barrel was a scabbard containing a very well-kept sword. Next to her was a pink-coated unicorn with a purple mane and tail, and last of all a dark-furred pegasus stallion with a black mane and tail who kept a bow and arrows on him.

Catarrah gestured to each one of them in turn. “The rest of my crew: Catra, Spirit Blade, Sparklebomb, and Golden Arrow.”

Twilight waved. “Nice to meet you! I’m Twilight, and this is Em-”

“Yes, we know who you are,” interrupted Catra. “Let’s get real, _everyone_ knows who Twilight Sparkle is. Did Sunbutt send you?”

“No!” said Twilight, annoyed at having been interrupted. “Celestia doesn’t even know I’m here! My marefriend and I _were_ relaxing, until Seahawk showed up and made us his crew!”

“Yeah, he does that,” Catra replied. “So ol’ Seahawk snapped you up, huh? Why’d you come looking for us?”

“He says you have his special map,” said Emerald. “Something called the Map of the Wandering X.”

“Yeah, we have it!” Golden Arrow said, reaching into a pocket of his saddlebags with his wings.

Sparklebomb stopped him short, blocking his wing with a hoof. “Not now, Golden! We have to find out why they want it first!”

Spirit Blade steepled her hooves. “That’s a good point,” she said, fixing Emerald and Twilight with a suspicious look. “Why exactly do you want this map? Don’t you know it’s cursed?”

“Cursed?!” Twilight scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous, there’s no such thing as curses!”

“That’s what we thought too, until we found that wretched map,” Catarrah said. “We were exploring the South Luna Ocean when he found it, and decided it would be a good idea to follow it instead, so we did.”

Catra took up the story. “Only problem was, the X that marked the spot? It marked _every_ spot. Wherever it went on the map, we followed, but we never got close enough to find whatever the treasure turned out to be.”

“We were chasing a ghost,” finished Spirit Blade. “And it drove Captain Seahawk crazy.”

“So, one day, we took it from him and buried it a few miles away from here,” Sparklebomb added. “It a place where we knew we’d never be able to get it back!”

“Where?” asked Twilight.

“The _DEN OF THE GHOSTLY CRABS!”_ said Golden in a spooky voice, waving his hooves for emphasis.

“Golden!” Sparklebomb said loudly.

“What?” Golden asked. “I was just making things interesting!”

“Ghostly crabs?” Emerald raised an eyebrow. “You’re kidding, right?”

Catarrah shook her head. “Not at all. If you are truly serious about collecting that map, we’ll take you to their den… but after that, everything will be in your hooves.”

“Thank you, truly,” said Twilight, smiling.

* * *

It didn’t take very long for Twilight, Emerald, and the pirate crew to get to the crab den. As they approached, one of the crabs crept slowly out from its hole and glared at them, snapping its claws menacingly.

“Come on, fella! We just need that map from your house, no biggie!” said Emerald, trying to dodge the crab’s enormous claws as they came toward her. It wasn’t easy.

“We need to distract it while one of us goes into the cave and swipes the map!” Twilight exclaimed.

“I think we can help!” Golden Arrow said with a grin, darting into the air and firing one of his trick arrows at the crab. It made a thick goo that was supposed to stop its claws from snapping, but that didn’t work out quite as well as had been hoped. Sparklebomb tried to cause explosions with her horn, but that just angered it.

“Spirit, do your thing!” Catra shouted, hissing loudly as one of the claws snagged her tail.

“On it!” Spirit rose up onto her hind legs, pulled the sword from its scabbard, and slipped her hoof around the strap attached to the hilt that would let her hold it. She raised it into the air and called out a fierce battle cry: “FOR THE HONOR… OF GRAYSKULL!”

In a bright flash of light, Spirit transformed into a much taller mare, somewhere between Celestia and Luna in height. Also like the princesses, her blonde mane and tail streamed out behind her as if caught in a breeze, and she was clad in a white dress with gold accents and a thin golden crown. Sword in hoof, she began to engage the crab in a sword-fight, the metal of her blade making loud clanging sounds as it impacted the crab’s claws. Slowly, she began drawing the crab away from its home, leaving an opening just big enough to admit a quick pegasus.

“Now, Golden!” Catarrah barked. “Get that map!”

Golden saluted and dove into the crab’s home, quickly extracting the map from a pile of empty drink cans, along with a small selection of green glass bottles. “Guys, I got it!”

“Excellent work, Golden!” Catarrah said, beaming. “Spirit, Ms. Sparkle, Ms. Wave, let’s go!” She, Catra, and Sparklebomb began running away the way they’d come, back toward the main town, the others following along behind them.

* * *

“So, we have the map, but what’s in these green bottles?” Emerald wondered, peering at them.

Catarrah chuckled. “More than likely, love letters to a would-be paramour of Seahawk’s: a sea pony named Mermista. They met by chance many moons ago, and ever since then, Seahawk has pined for her. Quite adorable, really.”

“Do you think that could be why he’s been so obsessed with this map, Sparks?” Emerald asked.

“Maybe,” said Twilight, stowing the map into a pocket of her shirt. “In any case, let’s get this map back to Seahawk.”

“Good luck, Ms. Sparkle,” Catarrah said, smiling. “If ever you need us, the crew of the good ship Etheria will be waiting.” She saluted, and Emerald and Twilight quickly headed back toward _The Dragon’s Daughter III_.

* * *

“You’re back! And with my map safely in tow!” Seahawk beamed when he saw the map he’d been looking for in Twilight’s possession. “Excellent work, ladies! You’re proving to be a fine crew, the best I’ve ever had!”

“What’s the next stop, Captain?” asked Twilight.

“Why, the location of my dear Mermista!” Seahawk unrolled the map and pointed at an X that lay in the ocean between Equestria and the Griffish Isles. “This map tracks their migration patterns, but I always arrived too late to meet them, until now! Thanks to you, we can be reunited! ADVENTURE!”

“I can only hope she’s happy to see him,” muttered Emerald, when Seahawk was out of earshot.

* * *

Three days later, the ship arrived not on land, but at a particular place in the middle of the ocean. Seahawk stood on the main deck and called out, “MERMISTA! I HAVE RETURNED FOR YOU!”

With a quiet splash, a creature who resembled a pony but with scales and fins instead of fur and hooves came up from beneath the waves. “Seahawk, I thought I told you to leave me alone!”

“Indeed, you did,” said Seahawk, leaning over the edge of the ship. “But I never gave up on you! True, a handsome stallion such as I could have had the pick of any mare in Equestria, but I didn’t want any of them! You have always been the only mare for me, Mermista!”

Mermista smiled. “That’s the sweetest thing anypony’s ever said to me… come on down here, you big dork.”

“With pleasure!” He dove off the deck and into the water, causing a big splash. “Twilight Sparkle, my mission is complete! The ship is yours!”

“What are you going to do now?” Emerald asked.

“The thing I’ve been waiting to do for the last seven years!” Seahawk cried. “Live with my beloved! Come, Mermista, Salineas awaits!” He swam away, doggy-paddling his way into the sunset, Mermista following along beside him.

Emerald watched them go. “He’s probably going to drown or something, isn’t he?”

“Actually, it’d be quite easy for Mermista to change him into a seapony,” Twilight explained. “I’ll explain on the way back to Ponyville.”

“Sounds good to me,” Emerald said, kissing her on the cheek. “Make it so, Number One.”

Twilight paused. “Hey! I thought I was captain!” Rolling her eyes, she went to the steering wheel and set course for home, using the stars as her guide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astute readers might notice that the characters our heroines meet resemble the leads from She-Ra. And they ARE! Only ponified!
> 
> Spirit Blade/Mare-Ra: Adora  
> Sparklebomb: Glimmer  
> Golden Arrow: Bow  
> Catra: Herself  
> Seahawk: Himself  
> Mermista: Herself  
> Catarrah: Herself


	7. A Change of Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight receives a new task from Princess Celestia, and embarks on a journey that will change her life forever. Based on the episode Magical Mystery Cure.

It was a warm late spring evening at Golden Oaks Library. Emerald was in the kitchen washing dishes, and Twilight was in the reading room, browsing through a spell book. Quite suddenly however, the gentle calm was interrupted by the sound of a hoof knocking on the door.

“Special delivery!” called a voice.

Emerald poked her head out from the kitchen. “The hay? It’s after 9, who makes a package delivery after 9 o’clock at night?”

“I guess we’re about to find out,” said Twilight, getting to her hooves and trotting over to the library’s front door. She opened it with her magic and peeked outside. “Hello?”

“Special express delivery from Canterlot, Ms. Sparkle,” said the stallion on the other side of the door. He had a grey coat with a snow-white mane and tail, blue eyes, and wore a navy blue mail pony’s uniform with brass buttons.

Twilight gasped when she saw the package the stallion was holding. She took it in her magic and quickly signed her name on a clipboard, before closing the door and returning to her marefriend.

“Whatcha got?” Emerald asked, trotting over to see.

“It’s from Princess Celestia!” Twilight said, pointing to the wax seal bearing Celestia’s cutie mark. Inside the package was a thick book and a scroll, which bore a note from Celestia. Twilight read the note aloud for Emerald to hear:

> _“Dear Twilight Sparkle,_
> 
> _The spell contained on the last page of this book is Star Swirl the Bearded's secret unfinished masterpiece. He was never able to get it right, and thus abandoned it. I believe you are the only pony who can understand and rewrite it._
> 
> _Yours,_
> 
> _Princess Celestia_

Emerald scratched her head, confused. “Uh… Sparks? Who exactly is this Starswirl the Bearded?”

Twilight’s jaw fell open. “You’ve been my marefriend for six months and you don’t know who Starswirl the Bearded is?!”

At that moment, Spike came by carrying a towel, a bottle of shampoo, and a rubber duck. “Oh boy, here we go…”

“He’s the most important conjurer of the pre-classical era! He created more than two hundred spells! He even has a shelf in the Canterlot Archives named after him!” Twilight exclaimed. “And more than that, he and the other Pillars of Old Equestria were the forerunners of the Elements of Harmony!”

“What happened to him?” Emerald asked. “Did he die?”

Twilight shook her head. “He was imprisoned in Limbo along with the other Pillars during a fight with the Pony of Shadows. The spell Celestia mentioned was written just before he vanished!” She opened the book and read the incantation: “ _From one to another, another to one. A mark of one's destiny singled out alone, fulfilled._ That doesn't make any sense! It doesn't even rhyme!”

“And Celestia wants you to finish this thing?” Emerald tilted her head. “Sparks, I’m gonna be honest with you, something about this sounds really fishy.”

“What do you mean?” Twilight asked.

Emerald shrugged, sitting down on her haunches. “Remember when Luna was here and she talked about how Celestia had some kind of grand plan in mind for you? What if this is part of it?”

“If it is, I’m sure Celestia has my best interests at heart,” replied Twilight, nuzzling Emerald’s cheek. “I trust her.” She turned back to the spellbook. “The only question is, how am I supposed to finish this spell when I don’t know what it does?”

Emerald groaned. “You’re going to try and cast it, aren’t you? Don’t you think that’s a little dangerous? What if it’s like Sombra’s dark magic, or it turns you into an evil version of yourself?”

“Goodness, somepony’s worried tonight,” said Twilight, peering curiously at her marefriend. “Are you okay?”

Emerald blushed. “Yeah, I’m okay… just worried about you, that’s all. Celestia always gives you the big jobs, it seems like. Nightmare Moon, Discord, Sombra, the changelings… I guess I’m just afraid you’ll get hurt.”

Twilight sat down and wrapped her front legs around Emerald in a tight hug, for a brief moment their muzzles pressed together as they kissed. “I won’t lie, casting an unfinished spell _is_ dangerous, and if it were anypony else, I probably wouldn’t be trying it. But this is a task given to me by my teacher, Emmy. She’s been giving me practical examinations since I was a filly, this is just another one of those. Everything is going to be okay, I’m certain of it.”

“I wish you wouldn’t say things like that,” Emerald grumbled. “Tempting fate and all.” Then she smiled. “Go ace that test, Sparks. I believe in you.”

Twilight smiled and got up again, placing the book on a reading stand. Behind her, the Elements of Harmony glittered and gleamed in the light of the library’s many candles. (They’d been moved from Canterlot Tower to the library after the whole Discord fiasco.) As before, Twilight read the unfinished incantation, but this time her horn was glowing as she channeled magic into the spell. There was a flash of light, but then…

“That’s funny,” said Twilight, looking around. “Nothing happened.”

Emerald, who was standing near the glass case where the Elements were held, gasped in surprise. “Uh, Twilight?! I think you need to look at the Elements!”

Twilight quickly spun on her hooves. “Why? What’s… oh.” She cantered over to the case, lifting off the glass so she could get a closer look. They were all still there, but changed: Loyalty was now purple, Honesty blue, Kindness red, Generosity orange, and laughter was pink. The only one unchanged was Magic. Then the colors switched again, back to their normal assignments.

Emerald gulped. “Well… that’s not good.”

“It might not mean anything serious,” Twilight cautioned. “You saw the colors change back, surely that means everything is alright!”

“That’s what we hope, anyway,” Emerald said. “But if I wake up tomorrow and find out Rarity’s making aesthetically pleasing thunderstorms, I’m blaming you.” She yawned. “Anyway… I’m gonna go to bed. What are you gonna do?”

Twilight beamed. “I have the spell book of Starswirl the Bearded, what do you _think_ I’m going to do?!”

Emerald laughed. “That’s my girl. I bet you’ll become the next Archmage of Canterlot at the rate you’re going. G’night, Sparks.” She trotted up the stairs to their loft, yawning.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Twilight was in a very chipper mood, bounding about the library like a foal on Hearth’s Warming as she got the place ready for business, singing at the top of her lungs. Emerald didn’t join in (she was a glorified zombie before her morning cup of coffee) but she did watch her special somepony dance and prance her way through the town square with an amused smile on her face.

As they passed Town Hall and Twilight’s song came toward its conclusion, a splash of water interrupted her before she could belt out the last word. Now with her mane dripping wet, she looked up and shouted, “Rainbow Dash, that’s not funny!”

But it wasn’t Rainbow Dash who answered her. A posh voice instead replied, “Terribly sorry, darlings. I'm afraid I'm not good with the thundery ones.”

As Rarity spoke, Emerald noticed something strange. “Hey Sparks, what’s Rarity’s cutie mark?”

Twilight blinked. “Three diamonds, why do you ask?”

Emerald pointed a hoof. “That sure looks more like Rainbow’s cutie mark to me.” Indeed, emblazoned on the white fur of Rarity’s flank wasn’t a trio of blue diamonds, but a thundercloud with a tri-colored lighting bolt coming from it.

Twilight gasped. “Rarity, what are you doing?! What happened to your cutie mark?!”

“Whatever do you mean, Twilight?” asked Rarity, puzzled. “I'm simply doing what I've done since the day it first appeared! Does my sky look fabulous or what?” The clouds were arranged in neat rows, alternating between patches of sky and cloud. Problem was, the increasingly large herd of unhappy ponies didn’t seem to be too thrilled.

Emerald pointed at them and said, “I’m gonna have to go with, “or what,” Rares. Where’s Rainbow Dash?”

“Why, in her cottage, of course!” said Rarity, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. “Where else would she be?” The crowd grew closer, and Rarity’s eyes widened. “I’m terribly sorry, but I’ll have to cut this conversation short! I think I’m about to be mobbed!”

Emerald and Twilight galloped for the outskirts of town, specifically the place where Fluttershy’s house was located. There, they found Rainbow Dash was trying (and failing) to bring order to the animals, who were causing all sorts of havoc. And if that wasn’t bad enough, they also discovered Fluttershy was trying to be an entertainer, Pinkie was running herself ragged at the apple farm, and Applejack was attempting to sew.

“I just don’t understand it!” Twilight exclaimed, as she and Emerald galloped back to the library. They had to take the long way there, as it seemed like the entire town was out complaining to Rarity about her abysmal weather control. “Why have all my friends had their cutie marks switched?!”

“Maybe it’s Discords fault!” Emerald suggested, even as a stray lightning bolt struck her tail and caused it to smolder. “This seems like the kind of thing he’d do!”

Discord swam through the air at that moment wearing scuba gear, being followed by some flying pigs. “Oh, trust me little Emerald, I’m not responsible this time!” he said, patting Emerald on the head. (Emerald gave him the high hoof in response.)

When they reached the library, Spike was in a panic. “Twilight, what’s going on?! The weather’s going haywire, and everypony in town looks really grumpy all of a sudden!”

“That’s what we’re trying to find out, Spike!” said Emerald, dousing her tail with some water from the sink. “Sparks, any ideas?”

“Only one,” said Twilight, looking at the case where the Elements were kept. “Look, the Elements! The gem colors are all wrong! Rarity’s is red, Rainbow’s is pink, Pinkie’s is orange, Applejack’s is purple, and Fluttershy’s is blue!”

Emerald tapped her chin. “Those do match with what we saw in town… the only one that hasn’t changed is yours.”

“Exactly,” said Twilight, frowning. “I cast the spell so I could find out what it was, but nothing seemed to happen. But now I know something _did_ happen. The spell has changed the Elements of Harmony! That must be why their cutie marks are all wrong!”

“So just cast a counter-spell to switch them back!” said Spike. “That can’t be hard, right?”

“That’s just it, Spike!” Twilight exclaimed. “There _is_ no counter spell!”

“Why don't you just use that memory spell you used to fix everypony when Discord was here?” Spike asked.

“It's not their memories, Spike!” Twilight cried. “It's their true selves that have been altered!”

Spike was undeterred. “Maybe it won't be so bad,” he said. “Maybe our friends will grow to like their new lives!”

“Not a chance in Tartarus,” Emerald muttered.

“They're not who they are meant to be anymore,” added Twilight. Her ears were down, and her mane and tail seemed to droop as she quietly began trotting upstairs to the loft, looking forlorn. “Their destinies are now changed, and it's all my fault.” She left, and all Spike and Emerald heard was her sniffling as she began to quietly cry.

* * *

In the loft, Twilight quietly sang to herself as rain lashed against the window and thunder rumbled outside.

> [ _I have to find a way_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kpCBxmIId6I)
> 
> _To make this all okay_
> 
> _I can't believe this small mistake_
> 
> _Could've caused so much heartache_
> 
> _Oh why, oh why?_
> 
> _Something is wrong, it's plain to see_
> 
> _This isn't how it's meant to be_
> 
> _And you can't see it like I do_
> 
> _It's not the life that's meant for you_
> 
> _Oh why, oh why?_
> 
> _Losing promise_
> 
> _I don't know what to do_
> 
> _Seeking answers_
> 
> _I fear I won't get through to you_
> 
> _Oh why, oh why?_

As the song ended, Emerald quietly crept into the room, placing a hoof on Twilight’s shoulder. “You okay?” she asked softly.

Twilight shook her head, her cheeks damp with tears. “No… I did something awful, Emmy… I should’ve listened to you, I should never have cast that spell. I’m a horrible friend.”

Emerald sat down on the bed and pulled Twilight close, hugging her. “No, you aren’t,” she said. “If you were, Nightmare Moon would probably be in charge right now, and you and I wouldn’t have met.” She smiled. “Everypony makes mistakes, Sparks. Even you. But mistakes can be fixed.”

“Yeah!” Spike said from his perch on Emerald’s back. “Come on, Twilight, you'll figure out a way to fix this. These are your _friends!_ You’ve been through a lot worse than this!”

“You’re both right,” said Twilight, her ears perking back up. She hopped off the bed and crossed the room to where a framed picture of her and her friends hung on the wall. “They _are_ my friends, and they mean more to me than anything!”

As she spoke, she began to glow, and a magical wind blew from somewhere. Stars appeared in her eyes as inspiration struck, and she proclaimed: “I've got it! I know what to do!”

She cantered down the stairs, Spike and Emerald following along in her wake. “I may not be able to remind them of who they are, but I can show them what they mean to _each other_. They'll find the part of themselves that's been lost so they can help the friend they care about so much!” She grabbed the Elements and placed the 5 necklaces in their chest, while putting on her own tiara. “Come on, you two! We have work to do!”

* * *

Twilight, Emerald, and Spike bustled through town, restoring their friends to their true selves. First, they caught Fluttershy trying to move back to Cloudsdale, but Twilight was able to help her see that she’d do anything to assist Rainbow Dash.

As it turned out, she needed a _lot_ of assistance. Poor Rainbow was tied up in a pot while the animals marched around in strict rhythm, preparing a pony stew, or so it seemed. Fluttershy was able to calm them back down and provide them with food, having realized that they were just hungry. For this, she got her proper cutie mark back.

Everything went according to plan. Rainbow cleared the skies of Rarity’s cloud art, Rarity renovated Applejack’s crimes against fabulosity, Applejack resumed her farming duties, and Pinkie Pie mad everypony smile again, much to the villagers’ collective enthusiasm.

Following a group hug, Twilight’s eyes widened as something occurred to her. “A mark of one's destiny, singled out alone, fulfilled… Wait a second, that's it! I understand now! I know how to fix the spell!”

“Spell?” asked Rainbow Dash, looking bewildered. “What spell?! Is this some kinda egghead thing?”

“It’s why you were trying to take care of animals!” Emerald explained, as they all hurried back to the library so Twilight could complete the unfinished spell.

Once inside, Twilight took up her quill and wrote the words that would change her life forever: “From all of us together, together we're friends. With the marks of our destinies made one, there is magic without end!”

Spike beamed. “Hey, it even rhymed!”

Emerald opened her mouth to say something, but the words never came. She stared in open-mouthed shock as Twilight’s Element began to glow brightly, creating a small magical shockwave that caused the other five elements to activate, sending beams of colored light toward Twilight. Pure white light poured out of the library windows as a colossal boom shook the town.

Then, it was all over. Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rainbow opened their eyes and looked around, but all they could see was a scorch mark on the floor in the shape of Twilight’s cutie mark.

“What happened?!” Spike asked the room at large, his eyes wide with fear. “Where’s Twilight?!”

“I don’t know, Spike,” said Emerald shakily. “I’ve never seen anything like it before…”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand it myself,” said Rarity, pawing at one of the stars with a hoof. “We only use the Elements when confronting a villain, and Twilight isn’t evil!”

“You don’t think she’s…” Rainbow paused. “Gone, do you? Like, _gone_ gone?”

“No way!” Pinkie exclaimed. “She probably just ascended to a higher plane of existence or something!”

“Well, wherever she is, I hope she comes back soon,” Emerald said. The others all nodded in agreement.

* * *

Hours passed. The sun went down, and the moon rose. It wasn’t until the stars began to come out that a large starburst fell down from the sky, landing on the outskirts of town. Light shone, and the starburst turned into a pony with a familiar silhouette.

“Twilight?” asked Applejack as the light faded. “Is that you?”

It was. Twilight slowly got to her hooves, as if she had to get used to having a physical body again, and then… her _wings_ unfolded.

Emerald’s jaw fell open. “No. Bucking. Way.”

“Wha... I-I've never seen anything like it!” Applejack exclaimed, as they all looked over Twilight’s changed form.

Rainbow was ecstatic. “Ha! Twilight's got wings! Awesome! A new flying buddy!”

“Why, you've become an Alicorn!” said Rarity, inspecting Twilight’s wings. “I didn't even know that was possible! I’ll have to redo your measurements now, of course, but just think of the possibilities!”

“You look just like a princess!” added Fluttershy.

“That's because she _is_ a princess,” said a new voice. Princess Celestia approached them, a smile on her face.

“Huh?” said everypony.

“A... A princess?” echoed Twilight.

Celestia nodded. “Since you've come to Ponyville, you've displayed the charity, compassion, devotion, integrity, optimism, and of course, the leadership of a true princess.”

“But... does this mean I won't be your student anymore?” Twilight asked.

“Not in the same way as before,” Celestia replied. “I'll still be here to help and guide you, but we're all your students now, too. You are an inspiration to us all, Twilight.” Then, she did the unthinkable: Celestia _bowed_ , and so too did everyone else.

“But... what do I do now?” Twilight asked. “Is there a book about being a princess I should read?”

Emerald snickered. “Oh Sparks… never change.”

“There will be time for all of that later,” agreed Celestia. “You’ve all had a very busy day, so I suggest you get some sleep.” She nuzzled Twilight one last time, then flew off toward Canterlot.

* * *

In their loft bed, Emerald ran her hooves along Twilight’s wings, unable to believe they were really there. “I can’t believe it… you’re a princess… an actual _princess_ …”

“I know,” said Twilight, peering at her wings. “I already feel different… I can’t really describe it.”

“I bet Cadance could,” Emerald said. “She ascended too, right?”

Twilight nodded. “She was a pegasus raised in an earth pony village, and defeated a love-stealing mare named Prismia. She was the first alicorn in over a thousand years… at least until tonight.”

Emerald chuckled. “That’s my girl, always breaking boundaries and doing the impossible.” She sighed. “It’s going to be strange, adjusting to this… I mean, you’re actual _royalty_ now. Which means ponies are going to start paying a lot of attention to you.” A thought occurred to her. “If you’re a princess, what am I?”

“Princess consort,” said Twilight at once. “According to Equestrian common law, anypony who enters into a romantic relationship with a princess is given that title, regardless of gender. Shining Armor had it when he dated Cadence, and when they married, he became Prince Shining Armor. If we marry, you’ll become a princess too.”

“One ascension at a time,” said Emerald, blushing. She looked thoughtfully out the window at the sleeping village below. “This is probably our last night as ordinary ponies, isn’t it?”

Twilight nodded. “Are you okay with that, Emmy? I know you value your privacy.”

Emerald nodded. “Yeah, but I love you more.” She took Twilight’s hoof in both of hers. “I came to this town because I love you. You getting wings and me being a royal consort hasn’t changed that.” She kissed the alicorn deeply, and smiled. “You might be Princess Twilight Sparkle to the rest of Equestria, but to me? You’re Sparks, wings or no wings. I love you, Twilight, and I always will.”

Twilight smiled back and draped a wing around the yellow unicorn, making her nicker. “I love you too, Emerald. See you in the morning.”

Emerald yawned. “See you in the morning,” she repeated, flicking off the light.

As darkness filled the room, the alicorn princess and her unicorn consort fell asleep, each knowing that no matter what lay ahead, their love would remain stable.


End file.
